let me hear you scream
by jazzberry
Summary: the year is 1790 and bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of vampires.Now a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in.Dark edward Rape AU
1. Meeting under the full moon

_**Let me hear you scream **_

_.: Chapter 1: :._

_Meeting under the full moon_

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

this chapter has been redone by my lovely beta liveurlifecrazy

* * *

_**Let me hear you scream **_

_.: Chapter 1: :._

_Meeting under the full moon_

_The whispers in my town of vampires haunt my dreams. I have always been different Sir Stanley the town physician told my mother and father so. Young Bella Swan Daughter of the police Chief possessed by the devil please I run with the boys and do not bat my eyelashes when a man of a higher rank proposes marriage. But the whispers are true Lauren Mallory said coming home in her carriage from Sir Crowley's ball she seen figures walking through the woods and dragging a girl away. Gossip idol gossip though I believe evil spirits wonder the night in Forks no. _

"_Isabella" my mother called_

"_Coming" I walked down the stairs to see my mother and father sitting with the landlord "Yes mum"_

"_Darling this is Mr. Devine remember he is the landlord of our home" my father stated I could see the desperation in his eyes and I knew something was terribly wrong_

"_Hello sir" I said as I curtsied _

"_Why your daughter grows more beautiful everyday Charlie" he said as he smiled wickedly at me "dare I ask how old she is now"_

"_She just turned 15" Charlie said proudly "Perfect age to marry"_

"_I think you are right good sir" Mr. Devine smiled " Well we have much to discuss later but as of now night will fall and I would not want to be caught in the night with the full moon" he said_

"_Superstitious Fool" I muttered under my breathe_

_As he got up from the chair my mother and I curtsied and he chuckled at something walking out the door._

_My mum began to fan he self and I knew she was going to say something foolish so I went to sit in the drawing room by the fire place and read. My parents followed me into the room._

"_Mr. Swan don't you dare think about marrying our daughter to the ghastly man" Rene cried._

_At this I looked up from my book into my father's eyes and I finally understood "No" I practically yelled_

"_Hush now child" my father scolded "We have very little money to live on and this match will ensure our survival" he said sitting in his chair as my mother passed around the room_

"_Father I will not" I simple said_

"_Now listen you are of age to marry lucky I didn't marry you when you were twelve when Sir Newton came to ask if his son could court you" he said_

_I gasped Mike Newton a fellow who doesn't understand the meaning of " No" or " I'm not interested" he followed me everywhere until our schooling was finished and he got sent to Paris to finish his schooling at university. If my mother found out I turned down Sir Newton son I would get a thrashing or be deprived of food for a week._

"_Isabella you will either be married to Lord Devine or sold" my father put it simply_

"_Isabella he is of high rank" My mother said pondering the idea_

"_I will not marry him" I said as I felt tears com forth "I….I... Will be sold" I said._

_The weeks went by fast as my father made arrangements to have me involved in the next sell coming up in a week Sir Devine expressed his wishes to marry me but my father refused and said I would be sold in the "Fork's Annual Slave Sale" he was delighted that he would get me without having to pay an allowance to my parents. My father got 6oo pounds for my sell translated to $ 876.96 in American dollars. _

_My final days with my family went by fast and my mother said she was proud of my sacrifice I was making for the family. Father preferred the idea of marriage so he did not speak to me for the time I had left. Mr. Terry came at 11: oo to get me tears began to fall as I realized what I sentenced myself to. My dreams of Marriage, love, and child gone with one rash decision._

"_Isabella" Mr. Terry said "Its time dear" the chubby man grabbed my bags and loaded them into the carriage. I put on my best bonnet and grabbed the pink lace ribbon my mother gave to me as a child._

"_Goodbye my love" My mother cried as she hugged me._

"_Goodbye Mum" I cried_

_My father walked next to my mother but stood there silent as we said our goodbyes. As my mother released me from my hug she expected my father to say something since time was running out but not a word._

"_Mr. Swan are you not going to say goodbye" Rene said looking at Charlie _

"_Hush woman" he scolded "And no I will not you made your bed Isabella you were given an option and you refused I pity you" and with that he turned on his heels and went into the drawing room._

"_I love you Papa always" I whispered_

"_Madame" Mr. Terry called_

_I walked out of my house and stepped into the carriage with the help of Mr. Terry. As the carriage rode away the last thing I remember was seeing my mother crying and waving goodbye before something hit my head and darkness came over me._

_I awoke several hours later chained to a wall most of my clothing was torn and my bonnet was still in place. I heard wail and cries as I blinked to try to see through the darkness._

"_What's your name" a voice whispered to me_

"_Isabella yours" I said frightened_

"_Emily Young lucky for the sell is tomorrow and you will leave this hellish place"_

"_Emily do you know why my clothes are torn" I asked_

"_Because" she chuckled darkly "To see you body and I think they had a little fun with you" _

"_What do you mean" I said alarmed_

"_Don't worry your virtue is still safe they wouldn't jeopardize a sell like that" she said _

"_Where are we and why is it so dark" _

"_I do not know where we are and you have something on your head we all do to not see their faces"_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_I don't know it's just the way things go" she said _

"_How did you end up here" I finally asked_

"_I was kidnapped" she said I could hear the sadness in her voice_

"_By whom" I said shocked I heard of things like this happening but thought it was only gossip_

"_I have no idea but I am confident my fiancé Sam will find me" she said happily_

"_How long have you been here" I asked_

"_Two weeks and a day" she said_

"_How did-" she was cut off by a guard who entered_

"_Quiet and no talking you know better" he scolded_

"_Excuse me sir are we to be feed I'm famished" I said timidly_

_He laughed at this "Dinner was at 5:00 my dear and Mr. Terry hit you to hard over the head where you missed it you will wait to breakfast."_

"_But…."_

"_Silence or that will be the last word you will speak"_

_And with that I fell asleep my stomach ached too much and Emily was hit in the head for talking too much. The day came when where I was to be sold. A man unlocked my chains grabbed me and showered me he gave me my old clothing and I quickly put them on._

"_Swan your next" An old woman with no teeth said as she laughed "Pity I can't by you my son would enjoy you dearly"_

_I shivered at that thought and a cold fear ran through me just what did I get myself into in the distance I could hear men shouting out numbers._

"……_20 pounds."_

"……_..40 pounds."_

"……_58 pounds."_

"_.....70 pounds."_

"_Sold" the announcer called _

"_Your up dear" the old woman said with a smile_

_Two men grabbed my arms and dragged me onto the stage. There were men and woman standing in the audience I recognized Mike Newton as soon as his eyes meet mine they lit up. But what really caught my eye was reddish-brown hair in the audience and the palest skin I have ever seen not that I was any better with my sickly skin it was just odd. It began to drizzle and the pale man caught eyes with me and my breathe got caught in my throat he whispered something to the man standing next to he had Blonde hair and was holding an umbrella for the short girl standing next to him as she fixed her gloves they were all pale it was odd._

"_We'll start the sale at 20 pounds" the announcer said_

_And like before the bidding started but unlike before it kept getting higher and higher._

_Mike Newton was in a Bidding war with Sir Yorkie and Lord Devine who appeared out of thin air._

"_150 pounds" Newton yelled._

"_168 pounds" Sir Yorkie called out_

"_178 pounds" Lord Devine said_

_Mike was about to say something else when his father put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sir Yorkie seemed to be stuck because he stopped too god I my fate seemed sealed with lord Devine_

"_Going once…."_

"_Going twice…."_

"_3oo pounds" called the Reddish- brown haired man_

_The crowd gasped and Mr. Devine grin faltered and eventually left his ugly face_

"_S...Sir" the announcer stuttered "that is our highest sell to date any other bidders" he said as he looked to the crowed who fell silent._

"_Sold" he said happily_

_As the guards took me off the stage I glanced back into the crowd to see the pale group vanished. They pushed me into a dingy room and the old woman came with a ruler and hit me on my bottom_

"_Strip dear you need to be inspected" she smiled evilly at me as the two guards pulled up a chairs with smiles on their faces as they watched my humiliation._

_As I began to unlace my bodice as velvet voice came from behind me and I saw the three of them stiffen._

"_That won't be necessary" he said smoothly_

"_My lord" the old woman curtsied "It is required" she said with her head still bowed_

"_Nonsense I will see to it my family physician will see her medical needs" he said "I will leave my sister's lady in waiting Jane here if she tells me anything is wrong with my pet mark my words you will pay with your lives" he said with a smile_

_I turned to look at this man and I could have sworn his eyes went from red to black and back to red or was I mistaken I shook my head and I moved away from him a sudden fear coming over me._

"_Jane" he called a girl who looked no less than twelve walked into the room_

"_Wait with Isabella please and if you feel anything if wrong with those three" he said pointing to the frightened woman and two guards you have my permission to kill them" he said looking down at the girl_

_She looked like a kid at a candy store her eyes twinkled and she smiled showing her sparkling teeth "Really Edward oh thank you"_

_He whispered something in her ear that turned her smile into a frown "But why can't I I'm hungry"_

"_Enough you heard what I said" he scolded_

"_Fine Isabella come over here and sit by me" Jane said taking the guards chairs_

"_Oh and when the moon comes out bring her" he smiled_

_For hours we sat there and I was frightened. The first hour the girl got bored and stared waving her hand and the guards and the old woman began to scream uncontrollable and convulse on the floor _

"_Witch" I screamed as I jumped out of my chair_

"_Relax or you'll end up like them" she said as her red eyes suddenly went black. She walked over to the screaming people and sank her teeth into one of the guard's neck as his screaming died down she began to rip his body and burn it._

"_Please don't hurt us" the old woman begged_

"_Sorry I'm hungry and I don't sympathize with my food" the little girl said as she lunged at the old woman snapping her neck and drinking her blood._

_I was fascinated and frightened at the same time the last guard began to scream louder till his hair turned white and he stopped. From the looks of him it looked like he died of fright._

"_It's time" the girl said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room where the guards and the old woman were she turned around wiped her mouth and lit the room on fire. _

_She looked at me" Not a word to master or I will make you life a living hell" she said I nodded quickly as she dragged us along the streets we clear because no one ventured outside in the night the moon was high in the sky as a carriage pulled up_

"_Dear Brother you've come to great me what did I do to deserve this honor" she smiled_

"_Master Edward knows and is not pleased Jane" he said_

"_I slipped" she said with a smile_

"_He knows that too" he said smiling as well "this is his pet" he said looking at me_

"_Yes a frightful one she is but she will make a great meal" she said looking me up and down_

"_Hush those thought or we'll both be killed you know he doesn't share remember what happened to Heidi" he brother said scolding her "it's time let us be off" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the carriage._

_We rode through the woods till we reach reached a meadow where one man stood I was scared my papa always told me demons and witches roamed the woods and a lady who is possessed by the devil joins in there hellish crusades. As the carriage slowed and eventually stopped the man opened the door and grabbed me quickly and set me on my feet._

"_Hello again my pet" he said_

"_Hello" I said shyly_

_He shook his head "I did not give you permission to speak pet do it again and you will be sorry" he said running his hand along my cheek._

"_Now let's go home_

* * *

_Tell me what you think First Dark Edward story Ever_

_**Sneak Peek of Nxt Chapter**_

_"Pet if you don't want to end up like your little friend you will get on your knees and please me" he said with a smile_

_"No a lady does....not d...do that" i stuttered out_

_"Well you are no longer a lady you are Mine and you'll be what i tell you to be" he groweled out _

_"No i will not" i said_

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way but you will do it" he smiled wickedly_

_"I will not"_

_he moved so fast and throw me into a wall my head throbbed in pain as he aprroched me slowly_

_"Now my dear pet i guess we do this the hard way"_

_Enjoy jazzberry_


	2. pleasure me my pet

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

this chapter has been Beta'd by my lovely beta liveurlifecrazy

hey check out my forum for let me hear you scream let me know

.net/myforums/jazzberry/1774051/ My Forums:

* * *

_**Let me **__**hear**__** you scream**_

_.:Chapter 2:._

_Pleasure me my pet_

_Edward dragged me into his castle. It was strange his skin gave an unhealthy glow in the moonlight. The two siblings stayed close behind I noticed a pattern very quickly about his home it was filled with screams and he seemed to enjoy it._

"_I do Bella" Edward said out of no where_

"_What?" I asked_

"_I didn't tell you to speak" he said his grip on my arm tightening "But if you must know I do enjoy the sound of screams and I'm going to enjoy yours too" he smiled I internally cringed._

_We came upon a big hall with 7 chairs lined up in a row and a huge dining table filled to the maximum with guests. As soon as we entered the room all eyes fell on us. I was too frightened by Edward to notice his guests looked exactly like him. The same devilish look in their eyes like they wanted to eat me and do away with the evidence._

"_Edward you've returned" a booming voice came from the front of the room. I looked up to see a huge man coming toward us at great speeds. I coward back but Edward yanked me forward I swear I could have heard a growl come from his chest._

"_Who is this little one" The huge man asked _

"_My pet" Edward said simply_

"_She will make a great meal" The big man said looking at me licking his lips_

_Edward's growl ripped from his chest and he pushed me behind him "She's mine Emmet touch her and I will end your life right now" he said shifting into a hunting crouch _

"_Really" the big man known as Emmet said with a smile also shifting into a hunting crouch "Let's see who wins then"_

"_Enough!" said a voice coming from the one of the chairs I looked to see it was the blonde man from earlier._

"_Emmet leave Edward's toys alone" he said walking over to them "If he wants to share then he will but I highly doubt it" he said smiling at Edward_

"_That's not fair" Emmet said angrily_

"_Tough life's not fair" Edward said smiling wrapping his arm around me_

"_Hello Isabella" the blonde man said looking at me I noticed right away that his eyes were red_

_I nodded quickly to let him know that I acknowledged his presence. I wouldn't dare disobey Edward again I didn't want to know what would happen if I did._

"_You made a good purchase Edward I'm sure you will have fun with this one" he said smiling "Oh and Jane I heard about your little accident with the guards"_

"_Really master I'm so sorry I got really hunger and they were beginning to annoy me" she said with a fake look of sadness on her face._

"_Don't let it happen again the humans are getting very suspicious of us" Carlisle said_

"_It will not happen again" Jane said with a serious look on her face "I would never do anything to expose us"_

"_Oh I know" Carlisle said patting Jane's head "Alec and Jane I have a job for you come along"_

_Edward pulled me to the front of the room as Emmet trailed behind him. 4 people who had that same ghostly appearance as Edward broke out into smiles_

"_Edward dear did you enjoy the sale" a woman with wavy brown hair asked _

"_Yes I got her" he said pushing me forward_

"_She's very pretty pray tell what is her name" The woman with brown hair asked_

"_Her name is Isabella Swan and her Father sold her to pay the rent" The girl with short jet black hair piped in_

"_Thank you Alice" Edward said as if he was annoyed. I was more scared on how she knew all that about me I strongly believed this girl was possessed by the devil._

"_She not you know" Edward smiled "She can see into the future though most people would be hanged our dear Alice is very useful" _

"_Thank you brother" Alice said walking up to me and hugging me. Her skin was ice cold and I realized that was the same as Edward though I never noticed before. I flinched away from the cold instinctively. She noticed my reaction and smiled_

"_I'm sorry it kinda comes with the territory" she chuckled_

_I wanted to ask what comes with the territory but I remembered Edward's warning._

"_You can speak for now" Edward said sitting on his chair watching me._

"_What comes with the territory" I said timidly_

"_Being a vampire of course I know you witnessed Jane's little show in the room and you were frightened out of your wits" she stated matter of factly _

"_How… d...did… you …know" I stuttered out_

_Alice simple pointed to her head " As my brother said I can see into the future and I know yours but I'm going to leave that for our later conversations" she smiled showing her sharp sparkling white teeth_

_I moved back a little bit afraid of the little one she reminded me of the expression "Don't judge a book by its cover" she looked like she could kill me no questions asked_

"_Oh I didn't mean to scare you poor girl" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit on the steps in front of the chairs._

"_Alice leave the girl alone why mess with Edward's whore" I looked up to see who said that it was a blonde who was lounging on her chair._

_Edward glared at the blonde like he wanted to light her on fire "Be silent Rosalie or I will silence you forever" he said venom dripping from his voice._

_Rosalie huffed "Try me Edward I would like to see just how evil you can truly be"_

"_Oh you'll see dear sister give me time" and with that the conversation ended with a suspicious Rosalie looking at Edward then moving to Emmet's side_

"_Edward you need to be careful you know she tells Emmet everything" Alice said shaking her head_

"_Then maybe he'll buy a mussel for her mouth so she can stop telling him everything" he said chuckling under his breathe_

"_Edward its time and I'll leave you be, Alice dear come along" Esme said getting up and walking to a side door that was in the room_

"_No I'll stay here with Bella she'll need company for this" Alice said patting my hand_

"_Hurry up Alice I don't have time for this" Edward said brushing Alice and his mother off "Bring them in"_

_I watched as men in dark cloaks brought in men and women mostly my age some I've seen before others I haven't then one of my old friends popped in the room and I called out._

"_Jessica my god how did you end up here" I quickly covered my mouth and looked over to Alice who was just shaking her head then she leaned over and whispered to me_

"_I'm sorry for what's about to happen" She said as she got up_

_I turned to look at Edward who was literally fuming he got up and pulled my hair dragging me to him. I cried out in pain._

"_Quiet" he gritted out "Or I swear" and with that I was silent as the pain came over me._

"_Felix bring them forward" Edward said as Jasper took his seat near him_

"_With pleasure" he said as he pushed the first girl forward "Her name is Jessica Stanley she is Sir Stanley's daughter and is betrothed to Sir Newton's son"_

"_Really" Edward said "how are you acquainted with Miss Swan miss Stanley?" he asked looking at her_

_Jessica's frightened face looked and then Edward she spoke slowly trying to get everything out and avoid a scream "I've know her since birth our families are connected through marriage she is a cousin of mine" _

"_I do not think you like her" Edward said smiling "I believe you wish harm done to her" _

"_No!" Jessica said falling to her knees "Never I love her with all my heart" she said placing her hands over her bosom._

_Edward continued to shake his head "I think not little one this wish to do Bella harm began to emerge when Sir Newton Jr. began to show preference to her" he smiled_

"_N…no" she stuttered out_

"_You cannot like to me I know every thought that has ever passed through your head" he smiled wickedly at her "And I also know you desire me"_

"_That's not true" Jessica said_

"_Really" Edward said getting up from his chair and walking over to Jessica bending down and cupping her face and looking her in the eyes_

_Jessica seemed dazzled and almost in a trance like state. Edward moved over to her neck and began to place tiny butterfly kisses there and then her began to whisper in her ear. I heard Jessica sigh and saw Edward teeth sink into her neck._

_Jessica cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain before sinking limply to the ground. Edward turned to face me with a look of sheer delight on his pale face._

"_That what I desire my dear Jessica your blood" he said wiping his mouth clean "Felix I'm finished you can have her if you will but do not kill her" Edward warned as her looked at Jessica on the floor "You may feed off of her but do not kill her"_

"_Yes master" Felix said as he shooed everyone out the door. Felix bowed and then walked over to Jessica snatching up her body and leaving the room till only Edward and I remained._

"_Come here Bella" Edward said_

_I walked up to him slowly afraid of what was going to happen could I be used a nutriment for him or worse. I was scared to even think about it._

"_Bella I want you to please me" Edward said simply_

"_What" I said shocked I quickly got over it and shook my head "No" I whispered_

"_What" he said surprised that I actually refused him I knew this could turn out badly for me but I was not going to do THAT._

"_Pet if you don't want to end up like your little friend you will get on your knees and please me" he said with a smile_

_"No a lady does....not d...do that" I stuttered out_

_"Well you are no longer a lady you are mine and you'll be what I tell you to be" he growled out _

_"No I will not" I said_

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way but you will do it" he smiled wickedly_

_"I will not"_

_He moved so fast and threw me into a wall my head throbbed in pain as he approached me slowly._

_"Now my dear pet I guess we do this the hard way__"_

"_Please" I cried as I tried to scoot away from him but my back ended up hitting the wall trapping me._

"_Pet I tried to do this the easy way with you but you wanted to be difficult" Edward said bending down in front of me_

"_Please…Please I'll do it just don't harm me" I begged as tears ran down my face_

_Edward smiled a brilliant smile at me that churned in my stomach. Disgust and revulsion came over me as I knew what I was about to do. I whimpered as my hands came up to his belt buckle and slowly undid it as tears blurred my vision._

"_Come on pet" Edward encouraged_

_I pulled Edward's underwear and pants down till I came face to face with his arousal. I looked up at him to see his eyes pitch black._

"_Go on" he cooed_

_I took a deep breath as I grasped his member in my hand. Then I engulfed him in my mouth I felt Edward's member pulsate in my mouth._

"_Move" he growled out_

_My movements were slow at first I began to use me tongue as I got use to the foreign object that invaded my mouth._

"_That's it pet" Edward said as his hips began to buck into my mouth._

_I gagged and pulled back a bit. Edward didn't like my reaction so he fisted his hands in my hair and forcefully pulled me down._

"_Pull back again pet" Edward said as I looked up my eyes connecting with his "I DARE YOU"_

_I didn't. I continued my menstruations. Edward began to groan and moan I was disturbed I always thought of giving pleasure to the man I love but not this. Edward didn't like the pace I set and began bucking wildly into my mouth. _

"_Yes pet" he moaned "I almost there" _

_He was getting faster and faster and I felt myself getting sicker and sicker as I realized I was giving him this sick pleasure he wanted. I couldn't take the speed he was going at so I put my hands on his cold thighs to slow him down a bit but to no prevail._

"_I'm Cumming pet" he groaned out "Now take everything I give you and don't drop a bit" he smiled at me_

_Then I felt something salty enter my mouth fast and quick I tried to pull back but Edward held me still. This salty liquid began to fill my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow it. As Edward finish he pushed me off of him till I hit the wall._

"_Thank you pet I dare say I enjoyed myself" he said satisfaction evident in his voice_

_I didn't speak or look up as I let my tears run freely down my face. I hope this was the first and the last time I ever had to do this disgusting act to this horrible man._

"_It won't be pet" he said pulling up his pants and buckling them "It's going to happen when and where I want it and there's nothing you can do about it I own you remember"_

_Edward bent down to my level and lifted my head "Don't cry Bella you'll get used to it" that's the last thing I remember I Edward saying before everything went black._

* * *

so what do you think review and i'll update check out my other stories as well :)

**sneak peek of nxt chapter**

"Angela oh my god how did you get here" i said breathlessly as i hugged her tightly

"they killed my parents and stole me from my home" she whispered

"I'm so sorry" i said tearfully "Anglea what is this god forsaken place?"

"Quiet bella" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the pantry closet

"Why?" i asked

"Because they can here you they know ever thing and anything we do you must be careful" she said slowly,carefully

"Angela" i whispered " what would happen if we werent careful"

"This" she lead us out of the closet looking carefully over her shoulder into the courtyard i stared at the horror in front of me

"My god......thats....sick" i said in disgust

"thats what will happen bella" she said

"What are you doing out here my pet" the terrible voice came from behind me instantly i froze

"I see you've found my latest project now if you dont leave now your friend will end up like him"


	3. Disobey me and suffer

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and Bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark Edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

this chapter has been Beta'd by my lovely beta liveurlifecrazy

* **the reference to life-mates, the turning of a person, and the idea of the vampire comes from the author Christine feehan if you haven't read the "Dark series" i suggest that you go to the book store**

also this is to answer some of my reviewers questions

Question 1 :

**Can Edward read Bella's mind?**

Answer:

**Yes, in this story he can i figure she can't be safe anywhere and not even in her mind**

Question 2 :

**Do their bites still contain venom?**

Answer:

**Yes, it does but it works like an on and off switch If they want to turn you they can if they want to only feed from you thats it**

Question 3 :

**Is Edward going to remain dark or is he going to change?**

Answer:

**IDK, Edward is very confused at this point and hes doing things to hurt people so i don't know i guess i'll leave you guessing**

* * *

_**Let me **__**hear**__** you scream**_

_.:Chapter 3:._

_Disobey me and suffer_

I awoke to find myself in a room that was pitch black except for the one candle that was lit on the night table. There were heavy black curtains on the windows and I was lying on a bed with silk red sheets. I looked around frantically and immediately jumped from the bed. My head throbbed and I remembered that vile act I preformed on that evil human being. I ran to the door and it was locked I began banging on it and pulling on the handle for dear life. "Please," I cried "Let me out."

"What are you doing Bella?" I whirled around to see Edward sitting in a chair in the darkest part of the room watching me.

"Nothing," I said slowly. "I was frightened; it was too dark," I lied.

Edward looked at me a moment and shook his head and smiled. I think he accepted my lie. "Bella there is nothing to fear in the dark, all you have to fear is me."

"I already do," I whispered softly.

"Good. Now I will set some rules for you that you are to follow each and everyday do you understand," he said.

I nodded and felt a shiver go down my spine as his black eyes bored into mine.

"I would like an answer Isabella, Do you understand?" he said again.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Now rule one: you will be up every morning at 7:30 and you will keep your room tidy. I'm expecting perfection from you my pet nothing less, understood?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Rule Two: You are to speak to no one other than myself or my sister Alice; anyone else you pretend you are deaf and mute. Open your mouth and speak to them and you won't have a mouth to use understand?"

"Yes."

"Rule Three: You are to work in the kitchen. If it is not up to my standards you will not eat for the day."

"Yes Edward."

"Rule Four: As you already figured out we are not human and I will not pretend with you Isabella—I am going to kill you, but I will have my fun with you before you die," he smiled. "Now you are going to play my bride when we are in public so I can keep this pretense going. I need to do business in town that requires me to be a family man and that's where you come in."

"Rule Five: If you are to go outside you will only go into the courtyard. Go past the western boarder and I will kill you where you stand."

I gulped, "Yes Edward."

"Smile Isabella, you survived you first night there's a lot to be thankful for," he said moving out of the chair towards me. I backed up and he growled.

"Did I tell you to move Bella? stay still I need to mark my property," Edward approached me and I felt as if I was looking death in the face. There was something so vile in his eyes and something else though I couldn't put a name on it.

"You think you can read me little one? You think you can figure me out? Stop your silly assumptions and guesses—they make me laugh."

Edward's hands slid slowly up my arms I shivered from the coldness of his hands. His left hand moved to the nape of my neck and cupped it. Edward pushed my brown wavy hair away from my neck and slowly kissed his way up till he located my pulse. He lingered there for a moment. "You smell like strawberries," he said before he sunk his teeth into me. The pleasure and pain of it all was excruciating and my body felt like it was on fire I cupped his head holding him to me. Slowly a red-like haze began to cloud my vision and Edward began to withdraw, slowly closing the two little pin-pricks with his tongue.

Edward carried me to the bed and laid me down. The last thing I remember is Edward looking at me with so much hatred that I succumbed to the lethargy that took over. I awoke several hours later when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella are you still alive? Did my brother kill you," the sweet voice asked.

"No," I mumbled.

"Good then get up! We have work to do and you do not want to get a thrashing—it is unpleasant."

I sat up slowly swaying a little and Alice steadied me. "God my neck is throbbing."

"It will go away here put this own," Alice said handing me a brown dress with a long white apron in front. She got up from the bed.

"Alice did...did Edward take my blood?" I asked.

She sighed and sat back down "Bella you have to understand you are no longer a person; you are property and you belong to him. Everything you've know in your former life is dead and gone. Accept that and you will be a much a happier person."

"Accept this? Alice this is unacceptable! He can't treat me like cattle; I expected to be a maid at the very least," I gulped. "N...not food"

"Bella I was just like you—sold at auction a long time ago Jasper my life mate bought me. It's not that bad and you learn what is acceptable and what is not," she smiled sadly.

"Alice, are you a vampire like Edward?" I asked terrified of the answer. She didn't look like him, but she was cold like him and that scared me even more. Maybe they can hide themselves, I thought.

"No Bella I'm not but I will be," she smiled.

"I don't understand," I said generally puzzled. "Don't they just have to bite you?"

"Not really. It doesn't work like that. See if they want to turn you they will, if they don't they just feed off of you. It's like the venom they have has an on and off switch; they use their venom when they're going to kill you or feed off you. Other than that you won't turn into a vampire."

"What about that life-mate thing you were saying earlier?" I asked.

"Well you see, a life mate is basically the other half of one's soul. Jasper merges his mind regularly with me. If he didn't it would be uncomfortable for each of us not to mention the psychical attraction between us. Being life-mates—it's just crazy," she smiled.

"What do you mean crazy?" I asked.

"It's like you crave each other and you have to be physical with each other. Before I found Jasper Bella, believe it or not, I had no interest in men. When every other girl was trying to land a husband, I was sneaking off into the forest to read. When Jasper found me it was like I was finally whole again—though at the time I wouldn't accept his claim on me. When my Father said that a man named Benjamin would be a possible suitor for me, I was excited to get away from him, but when Benjamin would touch me or lean in to kiss me goodnight, or touch my hand I found myself repulsed by his touch and tried to get away from him. Though Jasper told me that would happen I didn't believe him," she smiled.

"So how does one become a vampire?"

"Well, it's like I said about the life-mates, you have to do a blood exchange three times. Jasper's blood runs through my system and mine through his. Like I said, you crave each other—even their blood! when Jasper took my blood it was the most erotic thing I've ever felt and I took his."

"Wow." I get repulsed by the sight of blood yet Alice drinks it.

"Like any human, I freaked out at first, but Jasper said it was perfectly normal. Then I noticed that when I took his blood I could see better, hear better, and since Jasper's an ancient, it made my visions stronger too."

"What do you mean by ancient?" I asked. All of this was confusing

"Well some of the vampires were born vampires and other's turned," she said seriously. "Jasper was born a vampire therefore his soul was already dark and, as I said with the life-mate thing, we are the light to their darkness; we balance them out make them whole."

"Alice what if they don't find there life mate?" I asked.

"Well they'll lose their soul and truly become the undead. They won't even resemble a human; their heads become pointy and their teeth jagged and their nails like pointy talons. Jasper said he was close to losing his soul. He said he waited 6,000 yrs for me I personally thought that was romantic."

"What about Edward?" I asked though hating myself for asking. Why I should care? he's an evil person and I hate him and hope he loses his soul so he burns in hell.

"Carlisle thinks he's close to losing his soul so he has brought mostly every woman in the county to see if there his match."

"I hope he loses his soul," I grumbled.

Alice gasped "Bella do not even joke about that! That is not one thing you hope for someone—it is horrible. Trust me, I've seen it. they kill women, children, and men for the pleasure of the kill and since Edward is an ancient it would be harder to kill him. Bella he is no fledgling; like the others he can kill us all before someone takes him down"

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Never speak like that again and get dressed—there is work to be done and you have kitchen duties."

While I quietly got dressed, I thought about what Alice said about losing their soul and truly becoming the undead. It was terrifying, but I was not about to show fear. I put on the brown dress and white apron and braided my hair in a long braid that went down my back. "I'm ready Alice."

"Good, Bella," she said grabbing my hand stopping me from walking out of the room. "I didn't mean to frighten you I'm sorry."

"It's nothing…just the shivers," I lied.

"Bella," she said, "I can see the future. You do not have to lie; I know you're frightened. I foresaw this."

"Sorry," I said smiling ruefully. I began walking away again.

"Bella," Alice called behind me.

"Yes," I said turning around.

"Please stay out of trouble today."

"Alright," I smiled walking away.

"No Bella," Alice said walking in front of me. "This is not a joke! Please stay out of trouble…I think you of you as a friend and I do not want to see you get a thrashing."

"I understand," I nodded and continued down the hall with her. I noticed a lot of portraits of families; all were pale people, some young, some old, but all exceptionally beautiful. "Alice who are all these people?"

"They are all the past ruling vampire families. Most of them are related to Carlisle others are related to Esme."

"Where they all born vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, these are the ancients. They created most of the vampire legends you hear today."

"Why?" I asked.

"To protect themselves," she said simply. "Some humans wish to do them harm and they are enemies with the wolves."

"Like werewolves?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, horrid creatures, always starting trouble. Not to mention they have an alliance with a warring vampire clan."

"I thought all vampires are all friends?" I asked.

"No not really…they tolerate each other but no," she said suddenly stopping and grabbing my hand. "Bella I'm going to tell you something that I think you should know, come look at this portrait," she said pulling me to a picture of four pale people. I recognized Carlisle from before, but the others I was puzzled.

"Who are they?" I asked

"The woman and man in the back are Carlisle's parents the man next to him is his brother Aro."

"They are a beautiful family," I said entranced by the portrait.

"They were," she said quietly.

"Were?" I said noticing her tone.

"Aro killed his parents," she said matter-of -factly.

I gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"Because his father Joseph said that he wasn't fit to rule and gave the responsibility to Carlisle."

"But that doesn't justify murder," I said.

"Carlisle was heart-broken; some people say he was never fully right after seeing his parents' bodies."

"What happened to Aro?"

"Well he formed his own clan and attacks every now and then."

"Who's in his clan?" I inquired.

"Demetri, Chelsea, Renata, Gianna, James, Victoria, Zafrina, Maria, and Laurent," she said.

"How do you know that?"

"We have to—it's a law…plus I've seen them all in my head."

"Is that there only enemy clan?"

"No, there's Senna, Kachiri, Peter, Randall, Charlotte, Mary, Alistair, Charles, and Makenna," Alice said. "They said that neither Carlisle nor Aro deserve to rule and they're bringing in a new generation of vampires—they're cowards."

"Alice do they have any alliances with other vampires?"

"Yes, one clan and a werewolf clan. They have proved they are friends to us every time."

"Who's in the werewolf clan?"

"Let me see," she said "they grow each year and spread out to protect others…hmmm there's Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Albert, Riley, Timothy, Michael, Kyle, Gavin, and Luis."

"Do they kill humans?" I asked.

"No, but the other's do. They have no respect for anything; only power. I like Seth he's a nice person, but he does eat a lot."

We walked down the spiral staircase and towards the kitchen. I looked around at all the pictures which served only to keep a sense of fear in me. I was being used for food and an evil person could lose his soul and kill me. I put myself into this mess, but I was going to get myself out. Alice told me the names of the Cullen's enemies I had to watch out; if I were to escape I was going to have to stay clear of them and the evil wolves.

"Bella this is were I leave you," Alice said giving me a hug. I flinched away from the cold. Alice smiled sadly and began to walk away. "Alice," I called.

"Yes Bella," she answered.

"Why does Edward think of you as a sister?"

"Because I understand him and stick with him when most abandon or fear him, that's why." With those departing words she left me.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw my old companion Angela. I ran across the extra large room to her.

"Angela! Oh my god how did you get here," I said breathlessly as I hugged her tightly.

"They killed my parents and stole me from my home," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I said tearfully. "Angela what is this god forsaken place?"

"Quiet Bella," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the pantry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they can hear you; they know everything and anything you do you must be careful," she said slowly, carefully.

"Angela," I whispered, "what would happen if we weren't careful?"

"This." She led us out of the closet looking carefully over her shoulder into the courtyard I stared at the horror in front of me.

"My god......that's....sick," I said in disgust.

"That's what will happen Bella," she said.

"What are you doing out here my pet?" the terrible voice came from behind me instantly I froze.

"I see you've found my latest project. Now, if you don't leave now your friend will end up like him."

"I'm sorry please don't harm her! I asked and she told me," I begged.

"Fine she will get a no dinner tonight for not following orders and you will get a thrashing for speaking without permission."

I was fuming; for protecting my friend I was going to be beaten! I would rather die a thousand deaths than to look at his face for one more minute. I hoped he lost his soul. Good riddance he was a disgust and a waste of life! The world would be better without him. I turned to glance at Edward and he was fuming. His eyes we pitch dark at this point. I motioned for Angela to be scarce and disappear.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" he growled out.

"I. HOPE. YOU. LOSE. YOUR . SOUL. YOU. ARE. DISGUSTING. AND. A. WASTE. OF . LIFE!" I screamed.

It was like there was a blur of movement and I felt myself being lifted off the ground his hand wrapped around my neck and my air supply slowly being cut off.

"Look Isabella. Look carefully at that man in the air," he growled. "I can treat as though you were an enemy," he seethed.

I glanced up to see a man hanging upside down, his hands bound and his mouth gagged. His eyes were gone and his chest was literally ripped open—you could see his heart. I started to gag and Edward tightened his grip around my neck.

"We do that to the wolves, but I can make an exception for you. Don't try my patience girl. You are hanging on by a thread."

"Then...kill…me," I wheezed out.

"Oh I will in due time Isabella…you will be begging for death by the time I'm through with you." With that he dropped me and fled away into the forest.

I coughed and rubbed my hand on my neck. it stung so much but I breathed deeply and exhaled. I didn't notice a guard come up to me.

"Are you Isabella?" he asked.

"I'm required to take you to the punishment chamber. Please make it easy on yourself and follow me."

I sighed. Alice warned me to behave, but I did not listen. I followed the guard inside through the kitchen and into a very long hallway. I was frightened, but I would not show anyone my true feeling. I walked to the door sighed.

"He's waiting for you inside miss," the guard announced.

"Okay," I whispered.

I walked through the door and enter a very dark room with bars on the window and chain hanging from the ceiling and in the wall. There were whips, swords, and a guillotine. When I saw it, I gulped—he could very well decide to chop my head off!

"I'm thinking about it," the evil voice said. I whipped around to see Edward at the door he pushed me further in and locked it.

"Now Isabella, you've been a very bad girl its time to be punished," he smiled evilly at me…

* * *

I'm so happy for the turn out i've gotten for this story lets try for **20**reviews for next chapter . You know the deal review and i'll update

**sneak peek of nxt chapter**

"Alice who is that?" i asked as I hide behind the huge pillar.

"Tanya Denali an annoying little tart Carlisle is under the impression that shes Edward's life mate but he can't see that he can't stand her" Alice smiled evilly.

"She's pretty" i whispered looking her up and down her long blonde hair flowing with out any warning she turned and faced me a growl coming from her throat.

"Alice" i said suddenly afraid. Tanya's red eyes held me captive for the longest time i felt myself shiver.

Tanya quitly got up from the dinner table and walked over to Alice and I.

"Move Alice i would like a word with this meat-bag" she said looking me up and down.

"No why on earth would i move for the likes off you" Alice sneered

Tanya quickly grabbed my arm pulling me from behind the saftey of Alice.

"Now we will talk" Tanya growled out through clenched teeth dragging me away.

"Touch her Tanya and I will kill you right now" the evil voice said.

I knew that voice anywhere It scared me made me truly believe there was a devil out there "Edward"


	4. Whips and Women

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and Bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark Edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

**!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

*****LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY*** *** !!!!SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!!!!******

* **the reference to life-mates, the turning of a person, and the idea of the vampire comes from the author Christine feehan if you haven't read the "Dark series"I suggest that you go to the book store **

**~For anyone who reads the "Dark Series" Dark slayer came out and it is an amazing book get it you won't be disapointed~**

also this is to answer some of my reviewers questions

Question 1 :

**Will there be more lemons?**

Answer:

**Yes, in the future there will be**

Question 2 :

**Are Edward and Bella soulmates?**

Answer:

**Maybe, I'll leave you to decided that.**

Question 3 :

**Am I going to put a chapter up in Edward P.O.V?**

Answer:

**No, Not any time soon because this story is from Bella's point of view I may do some out-takes in his point of view**

Question 4 :

**Has Bella realized Edward can read her mind ?**

Answer:

**No, She hasn't**

Question 5 :

**Will Bella change Edward?**

Answer:

**...........**

Question 6 :

**Is the Lifemate an instant thing?**

Answer :

**Yes, It is**

Question 7 :

**If it is why hasn't Edward acknowledged it?**

Answer :

**You'll find out in later chapters**

Question 8 :

**Does Tanya want Edward?**

Answer :

**Yes, She does want him**

Question 9 :

**Is Jacob in the story ?**

Answer :

**Yes, he is**

Question 10

**Do the vampires in this story sleep ?**

Answer:

**Yes they do, If they choose to **

Question 11

**Can the vampires have kids?**

Answer:

**Yes, They can**

* * *

_**Let me hear you scream **_

_.: Chapter 4 :._

_Whips and Women_

_"_Take off the outfit" Edward said calmly, slowly.

I never heard him use that type of voice before and the fear in me tripled. Why did my arrogance get the best of me what girl picks slavery over marriage. It was my pride and now I'm going to suffer for it. I got out of the dress slowly, my bare feet hitting the ground i cringed, instinctively moving away from the cold but it didn't help. My body was pressed against the cold iron door. i tried to make my teeth stop chattering but it didn't help. Edward looking at the scene in front of him laughed at my pain.

"Can't control your body heat?" he asked. "What a shame, lets get this over with I'm getting tired of your struggles".

Before I knew it I was being grabbed by the throat and hoisted in the air. My hands were bound by chains that connected to the ceiling, my feet were dangling and it felt as if at any moment my arms were going to be ripped out of there socket.

"Now you've mad me very angry Isabella, I think a little punishment is just the reward for your behavior am I right?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Good" he smiled touching my face lightly "Shall we begin?".

I simply nodded. I didn't know what he was going to do all i knew was that the pain i would be feeling soon would be intense beyond belief. With my head bent down and my hair being used as a veil to cover my eyes I peeked up to see Edward staring intently at me, his eyes roaming my naked body. He didn't know i was staring at him but when he finally looked up at me his normal red eyes where pitch black. I gulped as fear slowly came over but, i pushed it back as i tried to be brave for the on coming onslaught. Edward smirked, then backed away from me to a wall with a variety of torture items.

"We use this room on thieves, criminals, and people we want to get information from but for you we can make an exception".

I looked at them, there was a pole-axe,a mace club, pole hammer, whip, stiff pike, a scimitar sword and in the far corner of the room a guillotine. Edward picked one up and shook his head and put it back down again. Finally picking the weapon of his choosing he grabbed the whip and approached me slowly, like he was stalking his prey.

"That exactly what you are Isabella" he smiled " Nourishment to feed me when I'm hungry nothing more".

"Where you ever human?" I asked stupidly already knowing the answer to my question.

"I never was dear sorry, now when every time you feel the whip upon your back you are to count if I cannot hear you, you are to start from the beginning is that clear" he asked.

"Yes, it is" I answered.

"Excellent then we shall begin".

I felt Edward move behind me his cold breathe hitting my ear " I better hear you, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to" he said as his cold hands traced the column of my spine.

And that's when i felt it, the pain was UN-like anything I have ever felt. I cried out with the intensity of it. "One" I practially screamed.

Edward hit me again in the same spot perfectly. I tried to jerk away but it only caused me more pain and my arms to begin to hurt. "Two"

I felt blood trickling down my back,sweat began to coat my forehead. I tried to breathe through the pain but it only made it worse. Edward hit me again and I couldn't breathe, couldn't think only felt as if i was being ripped open.

"I can't hear you Isabella, remember what I told you".

"Three" I whispered.

"Good" and then I felt it again, hard than before. I tried to pull at the chains that held me but, every time I did it felt as if the shackles were getting tighter as if to keep me still. I wanted to scream out I'm sorry but the words wouldn't come out my mouth. My brain was only trained on the numbers and how many more times I would keep being beaten until my body failed me.

"Four" I breathed.

I was mentally preparing myself for another lashing when it stopped. Edward moved so fast that I barely even saw him. Next thing that I knew I was being unchained and i was being lifted into his arms. The pain was all I could think about and it was so intense that I eventually lost conciseness. I awoke later to find myself in the same room that I was in last time. It seemed as if someone had washed me and put me in bed. I looked down at myself and i was in a beautiful baby blue night gown. I was in awe , never before have i worn something so expensive. I looked around and it was pitch black as it always is besides the little candle that was on the nightstand. I expected to feel pain and mentally winced but, I felt none. Surprisingly I reached around and felt my back, Nothing , no scars or marks to show that I was ever beaten as I was. I quickly got up shedding my night gown and glaring in the mirror that was in front of me. There was nothing, my back was clear. Their was not a single scratch . As I was examining myself in the mirror I seen movement behind me and I whirled around quickly to see Edward standing by the door so still. His eyes quickly roamed over my body and I realized at that moment that I was standing naked. I've never seen him look at me like that before like he wanted to kill me and devour me at the same time, if I wasn't mistaken there was a hint of lust in his eyes a well. For some reason I didn't blush. It was as if i felt comfortable being naked in front of him.

"Put your cloths on" He said slowly.

"Why do I have no markings on my back?" I asked.

He moved closer this time but, it was as if he was hesitant "Put your cloths back on now" He said through clenched teeth.

"Answer me and I will" I said still standing there.

"I healed you" he said simply throwing the blue night gown at me.

I caught it before it hit the ground, I put it back on then turn to the mirror again. I gazed at him over my shoulder. "How did you heal me?"

"Lay back down" Edward ordered.

I followed his instructions and got back into the bed. He sat in the same chair he did as last time and gazed at me. I felt so insignificant under his gaze. Edward walked out of the room quickly and walked back in with a tray. I looked up at him and he said nothing as he sat it in front of me and pushed it towards me.

"Eat" he ordered.

"You never answered my question" I said quietly.

He looked at me again , his cold steely gaze never faltering. "Our saliva has healing components in it".

I looked at him for a minute. He licked me. A slow blush crept onto my face for a minute I wondered how I tasted to him.

"You tasted like strawberries and vanilla, your blood just made you sweeter, tastier" he said in a monotone voice.

For a moment I forgot why I was mad and scared for my life but, him saying that brought my beating back to the fore front of my mind. I looked down at the food he'd given to me and I launched it at him. Before it could even hit him he was gone, his hand was closing around my throat and he squeezed.

"The insolence of it all" he screamed.

"I wish you would die already" I gasped out.

Edward growled at me and threw me into the mirror. The pieces shattered around me as I fell into them.

"YOU WANT ME TO DIE" He all but screamed at me.

"Yes" I said weakly trying to get up but, my body wouldn't let me, it was as if I shut down.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed me by my hair lifting me up. I screamed but it was cut of when his hand came around my throat again.

"GET. THIS. STRAIGHT. GIRL. I. WILL NOT. LOSE . MY SOUL. TO ANYTHING. OR ANYONE. I. WILL. FIND. MY LIFE-MATE. AND . I WILL. BE COMPLETE" He said as he threw me onto the bed.

"Well" I chuckled darkly as blood dripped from my mouth "I hope she died long ago and you suffer and eternity alone. Don't you think its sad that everyone around you found someone and your stuck in your gray world all alone, no emotions or feelings. Its a pity even your father can't help a pathetic being like yourself"

Edward shifted into a hunting crouch. His eyes glowing with hate and malice He growled at me and I could see venom dripping from his teeth. I was cringed away from him moving all the way back to the pillows. Before Edward had a chance to pounce on me the door busted open and the strong one and thin one grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"LET. ME . GO" He roared.

"Bella!" Alice said running to my side "Lets go my husband has him" she said as she pulled me off the bed.

"I. WANT. HER" Edward screamed as he tried to wiggle his way out of their grasp.

It would have been fascinating if I wasn't so frightened. Edward was growling at me and screaming to let him go so he could kill me.

"Come away with me Bella" Alice said.

Alice and I walked quickly down the hallway to her chamber. She looked at me with this puzzling look that I've never seen before as she sat me down on her bed. I sniffled and she handed me her hanker-chief.

"Alice did you know that was going to happen" I asked wiping my face.

"Bella I haven't been able to see yours or Edward's future since the last time we talked, its like it vanished" She said as she sat at her vanity.

"How?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Bella you can stay here tonight I will have my maid bring you something"

"Thank you Alice, but don't you think your husband will mind?" I asked.

"No, not at all after I explain to him he will not mind. You can bathe in there I will have her draw you a bath, excuse me for a moment" she said as she walked out of the huge doors.

I sighed as I looked around this seemed to be Alice's room only. There was a portrait of her and her husband. Next to it was a portrait of there family. I stared at Edward he looked so dispassionate, like he was void of all emotions all feelings. A few minutes later a maid came in with a tray of food that I've never seen before. Being poor never gave us a variety of food to eat. We ate soup and on a good week had chicken and bread.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Poached beef and potatoes with tea miss"

I looked at it and my mouth began to water never before have I gaped at a meal that was going to be prepared for me.

"It looks delicious, thank you" I said .

"Your welcome, Mistress Alice went to draw you a bath, shall I get you more tea?" she questioned.

"Yes, please".

I ate my food quickly and I got into the bath and looked at the oils and perfumes that surrounded the cast-iron tub. I picked out the strawberry shampoo because it stood out to me and smelled the best. I was so relaxed that I almost fell asleep in the tub. I quickly dried of f and I noticed that the maid had turn out the bed for me. I climbed in and I feel asleep quickly. It was around dawn when I woke up and I had to go back to the room I was normally in to my clothing for the day. As I left Alice's bed chamber I walked down the hallway and I heard voices.

"Edward you didn't want to talk then talk to me now" The voice that sounded like the bulky one.

"I don't know, she just got me so angry". he said.

"Edward could you be turning" Alice yelled as if in outrage. "No! you can't your stronger than that".

"Calm Alice" I assumed that was Jasper "Edward when have you started feeling this way".

"I honestly do not know" he sighed.

"Well Tanya and her clan is going to be here tonight and for the rest of the month and many eligible ladies are on there way so maybe you can sense your life mate is near" The tall blonde woman said.

"Edward you need to stay away from Isabella, you could have killed her" Jasper said.

"She deserves death after what she said to me".

"Edward be calm, maybe you need to go hunting to clear your head" Emmett suggested.

"Its a pity" Rosalie sighed.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"That he didn't kill the girl, nothing every happens around here" she smiled.

I mentally gulped and made a note to stay out of her way.

"Rosalie I've had enough of your comments leave now before you regret it" Edward growled out.

"Touchy -touchy Edward I thought you didn't like the human" Rosalie said getting up.

"LEAVE!" He yelled.

"Please Rosalie, do you always have to make things so difficult ?" Emmett questioned.

She looked at him then gave him a haughty kind of look "I don't answer to you barbarian or anyone else" she huffed.

"Just remember that you answer to me" Emmett said as she walked out the door.

I quickly ran down the hallway and back into Alice room. I climbed back into her bed and tried to go back to sleep but, my mind was racing. Alice told me once about Tanya and her clan. She was supposed to be Edward's intended. I wonder if he truly wanted to save his soul then why didn't he just marry her.

"Hello Isabella"

I was snapped out of my thought quickly when I saw that he was standing at the door and he was locking it.

"Did you think I didn't notice you were listening in, you humans have a pungent smell " he smiled as he watched me.

"So why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because I'm feeling very.....calm if you will and since my life-mate is close I feel happier"

"Is this your way of intimidation?" I asked fearing that it was.

"I'm not going to harm you now, but know this" he said moving closer to me and cupping my face in his hands.

He leaned in close to my ear and his cool breathe brought goosebumps to my skin. I was terrified.

"As soon as I find her I'm going to kill you, slowly" then he dropped me and left.

"Oh remember Isabella you have chores to do" He called over his shoulders laughing at my reaction to him.

I simply looked at his retreating figure. Something about Edward was changing and I didn't know what it was. He can seem so cold but at the same time not. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and got up to start on my chores. As I left Alice's chamber silently I walked down the long hallway and into the kitchen. Angela was on the floor scrubbing out blood. I got down on my knees to help her as she handed me a brush.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"The mistress of the house got messy with her food". Angela whispered softly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Which one?" I questioned.

"Lady Rosalie, apparently Lord Emmett and his lady had a disagreement about something and she took it out on her meal".

I simply nodded. She must not like people telling her what to do. I looked at my hands that were now covered in blood and soap. This is what I sentenced my life to, as I glanced around me I wonder why had I been so rash in my decision. A woman's life was matrimony, children, and death. Simple and easy. I would get an allowance based on how much my husband would make and it would be an easy life.

"Angela, do you still dream of marriage and children." I asked.

She stopped and looked at me "At some point I do, but now I have to think about living to see the next day"

"I see" I said quietly.

"Bella you have it easy, please don't take it for granted, I think the master likes you" Angela smiled softly.

"Do I now" Edward said popping up behind me.

I twisted around to see him standing there. He was dressed in black pants with a crisp, clean white shirt. His hair was still unruly like always but, the only difference from his appearance and now he seemed to have a glow in him, like he's been brought to life again. He was smiling down at me but, it was a sinister look that had me wondering; "what did I do wrong".

"You look good on your knees, you should be on them more often in front of me".

I gulped. I looked up at his red eyes and they were staring at me intently. I knew I was in trouble what for I had no clue.

"Your not in trouble Isabella". He smiled. "Your grounded, go to your room".

"I'm not a child". I snapped.

"Your my pet, you do what I say or your friend Angela can be punished for your mistakes".

"No, no please I'll behave" I said quietly.

"Good now, go to your room".

Like a little girl being punished I followed him to his chamber.

"You are being punished Isabella, don't think you can talk to me anyway and get away with it"

_Your pathetic. _I thought smugly to myself.

"Really do you think so Isabella?" he asked calmly.

"I really do". I grumbled.

"Think what you will Isabella but, stay in your room".

As he left the room it fell into complete darkness. I moved around cautiously to located the window. When I finally it I pulled open the huge, heavy drapery and it revealed a huge courtyard. It was so beautiful. There were roses, lilies, and babies breathes.

"Wow" I whispered to myself. "This is so beautiful".

"It truly is" I whirled around to see Alice sitting in the middle of the bed smiling at me.

"Alice" I practically screamed clutching my chest "Can't you make a little bit of noise".

"Sorry" she smiled ruefully "I never noticed I was so quiet".

"Well you are".

"Bella I wanted to ask you something" she said looking down at her nails then back at me.

"What is it?" I questioned walking away from the window to sit next to her on the bed.

"Well I would like you to come to dinner with me" she smiled flashing her brilliantly white teeth.

I gulped and my hands flew to my throat "Alice do you want me to be dinner or come with you to dinner".

She looked at me and laughed "Bella I would never eat you".

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, Bella I would never eat you" she laughed "I count you as one of my dear friends though my brother seem to have some aversion to you I like you".

"Why does he hate me?" I asked her.

"I don't know honesty, I've never seen him act the way he does around you around anyone else. Usually he is quiet and seething but, every time he gets around you its like he turns into a completely different person".

"Oh" I said softly.

"Bella I have the perfect outfit for you to wear" she said bouncing lightly on the bed.

"Alice I would love to but, I can't. Edward said that I was grounded" I said angrily.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no clue I don't pretend to know his mind works".

"Well please come, I would love the company and I hate to be around Edward's woman she's so annoying" she smiled slightly.

"I don't know Alice I don't think I would like to receive another thrashing" I said flinching as I recalled Edward hitting me in the back with the whip.

"Bella" she said grasping my hands softly "You have my word you will not be punished".

I looked at her red eyes. Something in me made me want to get Edward so angry, I was not a child and will not be treated as one. "Okay Alice, I will come".

"Great" she smiled "Hold on I'll bring you your evening gown".

Alice dashed out of the room and came back with a beautiful white gown with pink trim.

"Alice" I gasped as she handed the gown to me "T..t..this is beautiful".

'I know and I made it for you"

"For me" I exclaimed "Why?".

"Because as I said Edward's pretend woman is annoying" she giggled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Bella get some rest they should be arriving late tonight, I'll call on you before they arrive".

"Okay, Thanks again for everything Alice"

"Think nothing of it" she smiled as she walked out of the room.

I twirled the dress around. It was truly beautiful, everything about it was fantastic. I sighed, no one had ever in my life given me something so beautiful that was only mine and mine alone. I set the dress down on the chair at the other side of the room and rested on the bed.

I didn't even realize that I had even fallen asleep until Alice cold hand gentle touched my shoulder shaking me awake. "Bella, Its time to wake up" she said softly.

"Go away Alice" I said pushing her hand away from me.

"My dearest apologizes Bella but, you promised to accompany me tonight and I intend to hold you to that promise" she said loudly.

"Fine, I understand" I said getting up and stretching. "It'll take me a little while I need to draw a bat-" I was cut off

'Already done, and when you finish I shall do you hair"

"Thank you" I said.

"Don't dawdle Bella hurry".

Alice grabbed my hand and rushed me into the bathroom where there was oils and perfumes. I didn't have time to gaze at it for she stripped my cloths quickly and put me into the bathtub.

"Alice" I screeched.

"Sorry, but a women needs time in the tub and you were wasting it on silly things".

She began to pour different arrangements of bath oils and lit some candles.

"Enjoy your bath I will return later" she said softly.

I sighed happily and lend back against the tub. The steam from the water filled the bathroom and The window fogged up. I closed my eyes and pushed the water further up my body. lifting up my legs and splashing the water I was having the time of my life I opened my eyes and I looked towards the window. I didn't know why I did but, something inside me made me look there. The big spot that was surprisingly not fogged out I saw red-eyes staring at me. Its expression was so intense that I gasped. I climbed out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and ran back into the room.

"Bella" Alice said getting out of the chaise "What's wrong".

"I thought I saw" I thought about it for a minute would Alice believe that I saw glowing red eyes in the bathroom. Nothing, I'm fine".

"Are you sure" she asked noting my alarmed expression.

"I'm fine, will you help me get dressed".

Alice squealed in delight " I thought you'd never asked".

Alice dressed me quickly, with my skinned dried, face done I was a brand new woman who couldn't even look at her own reflection. Alice kept telling me if I open my eyes she would break my finger. I began to huff but, I kept my eyes firmly closed.

"Alice can I look now" I said.

"Yes, you may look" she said shaking her head.

The dress on me was beautiful and my hair was in an up-do I truly looked like a "Lady" of class and breeding.

"Bella, these gloves are for you" she said handing me silk gloves "Come along they will be arriving shortly".

Alice lead the way and I quietly followed behind her looking around. It was truly beautiful the way they set everything up they must be really important people because everyone in the household was standing at the table with bowls and drinks in there hands.

"Bella you must have some questions, please feel free to ask them".

"If you drink blood, why is there human food?" I questioned.

" First, I was not fully converted yet and I am still some-what human and can still eat human food"

"I didn't know that?" I said surprised.

"Most people don't, second Eleazar has humans in his clan who doesn't know that he is a vampire".

I scoffed "Isn't it obvious" I asked.

"No Bella, Its not we try to hide ourselves the best we can we can. We live in a forest that people are afraid to go into, there are wolves running around trying to kill us, and we basically live in a castle. It's not something normal humans do, even when I was human I was never normal ".

"I understand".

"Do you Bella" She said suddenly stopping "You really need to understand our world if your going to survive".

"I do Alice, I really do" I said.

"Good"

Alice and I walked down into the dinning room and i stood behind her. A beautiful woman walked in. She had long Blonde hair and eyes as red as Ruby's, she looked perfect. I noticed Alice step in front of me so I stepped back and hide behind a pillar.

Alice who is that?" I asked as I hide behind the huge pillar.

"Tanya Denali an annoying little tart, Carlisle is under the impression that she's Edward's life mate but he can't see that he can't stand her" Alice smiled evilly.

"She's pretty" I whispered looking her up and down her long blonde hair flowing with out any warning she turned and faced me a growl coming from her throat.

"Alice" I said suddenly afraid. Tanya's red eyes held me captive for the longest time, I felt myself shiver.

Tanya quietly walked over to Alice and I.

"Move Alice I would like a word with this meat-bag" she said looking me up and down.

"Now why on earth would I move for the likes off you" Alice sneered.

Tanya quickly grabbed my arm pulling me from behind the safety of Alice. Alice looked like she was about to kill her. Her hands were bawled into fists, her jaw was clenched, just when I saw her crouch as if she was going to kill her Alice sobered up quickly looking beyond me at the figure I didn't hear approaching.

"Now we will talk" Tanya growled out through clenched teeth dragging me away.

"Touch her Tanya and I will kill you right now" the evil voice said.

I knew that voice anywhere It scared me made me truly believe there was a devil out there "Edward"

"Edward" Eleazar called from behind him "What's all this here" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Tanya doesn't know how to keep her hands off of other people's property" he said slowly.

"Tanya is this true" Carmen said slipping into Eleazar's side.

"Yes it is, I do not pretend to know why he is so protective of this creature" she said looking at me with disgust "I see he's whipped her".

"Have you Edward" Emmett said popping out of no where "You can whip a puppet but, you can't whip me". He laughed.

"Quiet Emmett before I rip out your tongue".

"Really, This I would like to see. Come along brother I'm looking for a fight and you seem to be up to the challenge".

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice boomed throughout the room " Now shall we sit and pretend to act normal for the humans who are about to enter".

"Yes we should, They will be here in a minute". Alice piped in.

They all rushed to there seats. Edward picked me up and sat me by him. Tanya on one onside and I on the other.

I mentally gulped she looked like she wanted to kill me and for what I have no clue.

"Jealousy" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked straight ahead not wanting to acknowledge his statement. I leaned over to Edward "What does she have to be jealous about?"

"Well your my pet and that in its self is a treat any girl would be jealous of" he smiled.

I scoffed "I'm no-body's pet and know this Edward, I will get out of here and If I had the power I would kill you myself" I seethed.

He laughed, everybody turned to look at him now and Tanya was glaring at me harder than before. "Bella your days are numbered pet" he said still laughing and hitting my hand softly.

Carlisle looked at him but, Edward just shook his head "Nothing you need to concern yourself with".

Eleazar's humans walked in and they were exceptionally beautiful. There were three woman and two men. Eleazar got up to me his other companions while the butler announced them.

"Georgina, Savannah, Tatiana always a pleasure" he laughed "Carlos, Gabriel, glad you could join me on my journey" he smiled.

"Would not have missed it for the world" Savannah smiled. Her glorious black hair flowing down her back as her amber eyes shinned with excitement. "Hello Carlisle, Esme".

"Savannah love" Esme said getting out of her chair to give her a hug "How have you been".

I watch as the little on flitted over to Emmett "Hello Emmett, its been a long time" she smiled.

"To long" he laughed picking her up and giving her a big hug. I looked at her and I noticed she turned her head and rested into on Emmett's shoulder and sniffed. Rosalie growled.

"Relax blondie, Emmett and I had our time" she smiled as Emmett put her down her red hair bouncing with her.

"Listen here Tatiana I've had enough of you over the years why don't you just die already" Rosalie spit out.

"Same could be said to you" Tatiana said happily.

"Enough" Emmett said quietly trying not to draw attention to himself or the girls "Ty please try yourself and get along with Rose this time" he said cupping her face in his hands.

"Fine I will but, if she tries to poison my food again I swear I will kill her".

"Would love to see you try" Rosalie taunted.

"Ty come sit by me" Emmett said escorting her to an empty seat by him "Rosalie enough, everytime company comes give it a rest" he said over his shoulder.

Rosalie looked at Emmett with a look of pure disgust, outrage, and hurt but, said nothing else.

The last one who was still standing there who I assumed was Georgina looked so uncomfortable I truly felt sorry for her.

"Georgie please come sit by me" Garret called from down the table.

She looked at him. Her gray eyes suddenly got life in it.

"Okay" she said in quiet voice.

I looked over to Alice who suddenly looked at me and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"What have you found out about the wolves" Carlisle asked.

"Well they are multiplying fast" Gabriel said. "From the humans I've talked to they said that there have been a series of kidnappings could that have meaning to you".

"We haven't heard of anything as of yet and I have people watching Aro so could it Senna's clan".

"No I don't think so" Alice interjected "I would have seen it".

"Ah but, you cant see wolves" Eleazar said. "And that in itself is a problem we have".

"Seth is doing all he can do" Savannah said "But he doesn't want to turn innocent humans into wolves, the farther the vampires spread out the more of them turn and if Jacob finds them..".

"Yes that can be a problem for us since Jacob already has a large clan" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I have a suggestion" Georgina said softly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"If there happens to be a war, why don't you turn humans into newborns. There hard to kill and there blood-thirsty".

"That won't work" Tanya said sharply "God you can be so ignorant sometimes girl, be quiet".

"Wait" Carlisle said quickly "Georgie please explain how you think that can work".

"Well you know how Aro tried this before and it didn't work because he couldn't control them".

"Go on" Garret encouraged.

"Well it will work with us because we have Edward, Tanya and Kate. Tanya can seduce the men if they act up, Kate can zap them, and Edward can control them with his mind if he really works at it. Jasper and Emmett can train them, it will work Carlisle if they start a war I can feel it".

"Are you sure about this Georgie" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle you can't seriously be listening to this. Shes a child she has no clue what shes saying" Tanya said angrily.

"I don't normal agree with my sister but, I think shes right" Irina said.

"Have faith young ones " Carmen smiled.

"I agree this will work" Eleazar said.

After about an hour of discussing options we all departed to our separate room. Edward stayed behind to talk to Tanya since she start growling when he told me go to my room and wait for him. I ran up Alice quickly.

"So why does Tanya hate me". I asked.

"Because your Edward's pet. Your with him even if you don't to be and she can't stand it. Bella you have to be careful I think Tanya is at the end of the rope, with Edward not claiming her since she is not his true life-mate, and in her jealousy rage she may do something to you" Alice warned.

I gulped and I felt tears suddenly roll down my face. "I understand Alice. If anything happens to me please find my parents and let them know I love them. Can you promise me this".

"Yes I can, but I can also promise as long as I have breathe in my body nothing will happen to you". Alice said confidently.

I hugged her tightly "Thank you Alice".

"Your welcome" she smiled "You wanted to know about Tatiana right".

"Yes I was curious" I admitted.

" Emmett and Tatiana used take their sexual frustrations out on each other before he found Rosalie. They were in love or so they thought but, when he saw Rosalie he knew that she was his life-mate.". Alice said as she walked me to my room.

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Well she had to except it, there was nothing that she could honestly do. They both knew that they were never really life-mates, You see Bella some of the men who don't have there true life-mates and can't wait for them like to take women thinking that will make them whole again It doesn't you see it could take centuries before you find your life mate and the men who take these woman do the most vile, and depraved things to them, death is better. If Tatiana would still have still gone after Emmett knowing full well that was not her life-mate then she would have had the "Sickness" upon her and that's never a good thing."

"Alice what's the sickness?" I asked.

"Nothing she needs to concern herself with" Edward said popping up behind us. "Go to bed Alice".

She turned and looked at him and stuck out her tongue "I'll call on you tomorrow Bella, Goodnight" she said as she quickly dashed down the long hallway.

"Get in the room Isabella" Edward said softly.

I simply nodded and walked in. Edward was right behind me, as soon as he closed the door the room fell into complete darkness. Edward rushed around the room and lit some candles quickly.

I simply watched him. When he reached down an lit the last candle he didn't look so completely evil just lost.

"I am lost Isabella and I want to be found, your gonna help me" he smiled.

"H..How?" I stuttered out.

"Take of your cloths Isabella'.

"What?" I said shocked as I started to back away towards the door.

"Take of your cloths, slowly" he said walking towards me.

"No" I said firmly.

"I can be very persuasive Isabella do you want me to show you" he smiled. "Or maybe I can show your friend Angela".

"No, I'll do it. I will".

"Excellent but, before we start here" Edward walked up to me and handed me a box with a small ribbon on it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its a necklace to protect you against things that will do you harm, plus it has our crest on it and my scent. So everyone knows who you belong too".

"Will it protect me against you" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry doesn't work like that" he smiled.

He walked slowly toward me and grabbed the necklace out of the box it. I had to admit it was truly beautiful though.

"Edward, T..this is truly beautiful" I said quietly.

"Are you getting soft on me pet" He chuckled.

"No" I said angrily.

"That's what I thought" he laughed.

"Has this been in your family a long time" I questioned.

"Yes, It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother. I was going to give it to my life-mate when I found her but, I want to give it to you".

"Why?".

"I already told you" he smiled. "Now Bella, take off your cloths"

Edward moved quickly to the seat on the other side of the room that was covered in darkness. The only thing that I saw was his glowing red eyes.

"Go on" he voice dropped an octave.

I slowly took of my stockings and my gloves. I looked over to Edward and his breathing became ragged.

"You need to move faster pet, or do you want me to rip the dress off of you".

"No" I squeaked.

"So move faster" he growled.

And I did just that before I knew it I was standing there naked in front of the devil.

"I'm not the devil pet, just a little crazy is all. Now get on the bed".

I climbed on the bed quickly without any questions. I hope he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do.

"Yes I am love, and I know you've never felt a man's touch but, after tonight you will become accustomed to it".

I gasped but, my face must have had a look of pure disgust because he began to scowl at me.

"Y..y..your dead and that's disturbing. Once I leave this place I'm giving my virtue to my intended husband" I said proudly.

At this he laughed in my face before he began to take off his shirt and pants.

"Stop!" I screamed, now alarmed "I don't want this".

"You may not pet but, it will happen. I've tried to be nice to you but, you have foiled my efforts at every turn. I've whipped you but, could not tame that fire in you. Now I think this is the only option left".

"Please, you can not I'm saying no" I said loudly hoping someone walking by would hear.

"No one is going to here you love, and what does no mean to me".

"Then are you to force yourself upon me". I said fearfully.

"Isabella this does not have to be an unpleasant experience, you may actually enjoy yourself" He said huskily.

"I highly doubt that" I said my voice becoming unusually high.

"Then we'll just have to see won't we" he smiled as he climbed on the bed.

* * *

**!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

*****LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY*** *** !!!!SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!!!!******

**Sneak peek of next chapter**

"Why" I sobbed, as the tears blurred my vision.

"Stop it Isabella" Edward said putting his hand on my cheek. "I made sure their wasn't that much pain"

"You stole my virginity" I cried. "You ruined me".

Edward smiled a breath-taking smile "Yes I did".

He pulled the cover off my naked body. I tried to move away but, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Now" he whispered in my ear "Let me take you again"


	5. Seductions and screams

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and Bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark Edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

**! IMPORTANT!**

*****LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY*** *** !SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!******

* **the reference to life-mates, the turning of a person, and the idea of the vampire comes from the author Christine feehan if you haven't read the "Dark series"I suggest that you go to the book store and educate yourself **

**~For anyone who reads the "Dark Series" Dark Storm coming out soon and Dark predetor is the next book out right now~**

also this is to answer some of my reviewers questions

Question 1 :

**Will their be lemons in the future**

Answer:

**Yes, in the future there will be**

Question 2 :

**Are Edward and Bella soulmates?**

Answer:

**Maybe, I'll leave you to decided that.**

Question 3 :

**Am I going to put a chapter up in Edward P.O.V?**

Answer:

**No, Not any time soon because this story is from Bella's point of view I may do some out-takes in his point of view**

Question 4 :

**Has Bella realized Edward can read her mind ?**

Answer:

**No, She hasn't**

Question 5 :

**Will Bella change Edward?**

Answer:

**...**

Question 6 :

**Is the Lifemate an instant thing?**

Answer :

**Yes, It is**

Question 7 :

**If it is why hasn't Edward acknowledged it?**

Answer :

**You'll find out in later chapters**

Question 8 :

**Does Tanya want Edward?**

Answer :

**Yes, She does want him**

Question 9 :

**Is Jacob in the story ?**

Answer :

**Yes, he is**

Question 10

**Do the vampires in this story sleep ?**

Answer:

**Yes they do, If they choose to**

Question 11

**Can the vampires have kids?**

Answer:

**Yes, They can**

* * *

**Let me hear you scream**

.: Chapter 5 :.

Seductions and Screams

Edward's cold skin touched mine and instinctively I moved away from him. It was unnatural, and unholy what he was about to do to my body was blasphemy. From my mother I had learned that what happens between a man and a woman should be in the marriage bed with the benefit of marriage, what was happening now would surely send me to hell.

"Lies, Isabella" Edward whispered as he began to kiss down my neck.

"Please stop" I begged softly.

I felt his hand travel down my bare flesh cupping my bottom into his hands. I tried to push him away but, it felt like I was pushing away a brick wall. My puny struggles did nothing to stop the fact that this was happening whether I like it or not, Edward would claim my body, my soul, and my mind.

"Am I really that evil, my little love" his mouth ghosted over my breast, I gasped.

His hand slid down my leg going to my core. I closed my eyes in shame because surprisingly I was wet with arousal. Edward's hands cupped my core and I shuddered. I felt his cool finger touch me and it drove me insane with lust I should have move further away from him but, I found myself moving closer and I moaned.

"You like what I do to you don't you" He smirked.

"That's not true" I said breathlessly.

"I can see that, now no more games. Brace yourself Isabella this will hurt for a second but, I think you will enjoy what happens afterward". He said softly.

Edward grabbed his hard length and positioned himself at my opening, I waited on baited breath hoping that this would be over soon but, some strange part of me; one that I didn't understand was enjoy this mad man's seduction.

Edward slammed into me and I gasped, I held onto him as tears began to stream in earnest down my face. My arms were wrapped so tight around his neck that I was afraid it would break. The pain was unreal the pinching sensation was horrible; this was not the romantic tales that the heroine speaks of. The prince would come save devilish things to his lover and make mad passionate love to her by a fire. If my mother or papa every found out I knew such things they would just die.

I began to notice that the burning sensation had faded into a pleasurable one. I gasped as he thrust harder into me his hands traveling all over my body. My hands drifted into his hair. I never noticed that it was silky and soft. Edward lifted his face to mine and began kissing me in earnest, call me crazy but, this wild abandoned side of him drove me insane. I felt his tongue dive into my mouth and I kissed him in earnest. Edward pulled back slightly and bit my lip hard, I cried out. He sucked on the wound smirking at his handy work.

"You're insane" I moaned out loud embarrassed at my wanton display.

"But you are thoroughly enjoying it aren't you Mon dément little" he grunted.

"What does that mean" I cried.

My body felt too tight like something was about to happen what, I did not know but, it was a delicious feeling that I dare say could be addictive. Was this what mothers warned their sensible daughters about the touch of a man; I was a fool to think it was sinful.

"You're mine Isabella, no one will ever touch you like this do you understand me" he whispered.

I could not speak Edward had increased his pace, he was driving into me furiously at a pace that was almost inhuman I couldn't take it tears began to spring into my eyes the feeling was beyond erotic. Edward brought one of his wrist to him mouth and I watched in rapid fascination as he tore open his wrist, blood oozed our and he brought it to my mouth. I gagged as the dark liquid filled my throat but, something change it taste amazing. It tasted like him like warm and male that taste was indescribable but, all I knew was that I like it.

Edward took his wrist away from my greedy mouth and brought it to his. I watched as his pink tongue glided across the wound effectively closing it. Edward kissed along my neck is my ecstasy induced haze I realized that he had broken the skin and was drinking my blood. I could have sworn that he was whispering something deep in my mind something but, all I could focus on was the feelings. All too sudden it felt like reached a top of a hill and I fell off I screamed unable to hold in the pleasure was unreal.

Edward growled and grasped my hips hand and pushed into me a few more times before I felt a cool sensation enter my body. Edward quickly flipped us over and I felt like my body had turned into mint jelly I could not move but, at the moment I did not care. As my eyes got heavy I could have sworn I heard Edward say thank you Isabella.

As I lay on the bed covered in the silken sheets I could hear raised voices in a room not far from mine. It seemed that the sun had risen. How long had I slept I wondered.

"I know what you did Edward, do you even understand what you did" Alice's high voice ran through.

"Not really Alice I enjoyed my pet" he said in a bored tone.

"Alice behave yourself" I heard Jasper chastise Alice.

"Edward why do you care so much about this human if she is not your mate do what you need to do and be done with it" Rosalie said harshly.

"Enough Rose I truly do grow tired of you speaking out of turn" Edward said angrily.

"Violence you would strike me Edward" Rosalie all but yelled.

"You test my patience rose" Edward growled.

"You did not answer my question" Rosalie challenged

"If you keep bating me Rose I will not hesitate" Edward explained calmly.

It was deadly silent in my sleep induced has I could swear that the tension had grown thick in the air even I had to gasp I grabbed my pillow tightly and softly moaned in pain.

"Edward, if you have a problem with Rose you deal with me" Emmett spoke his voice was absolute it brokered no argument.

"Well then brother I think we both know what will happen when that day will come"

"Edward please, we have guest and to keep them happy we must appear to be human. We are on the brink of war and the last thing we need is a quarrelling family. We need to keep our allies at peace, Tanya included" she said softly. "I know how you feel about her but, right now with danger lurking at every corner we need to be careful".

"Alice what do you see in the future for Isabella" Edward asked.

"I see-"

I couldn't listen any longer my body felt like iron weighing me down sleep called me and I had to answer. In my girlish dreams the ones I had when I was a child I dreamt of my children sitting at my side smiling as I knitted scarfs for their long winter. I smiled in my sleep the dream was amazing my two little children playing in a beautiful field my husband holding my hand. Ever since I was young I could never see their face, it was always the same dream, beautiful and simple but, always the same. That night I dreamt of myself like a reflection of me, I saw myself sitting in a chair brushing her hair.

"Who are you?" I asked stupidly.

She turned and looked at me a dull look on her face. "You're me" I asked and she nodded.

"What do you want" I said slightly afraid.

"I'm your voice of reason. You let a demon tempt you, corrupt you what is going through your head" she said softly.

"I don't know" I said honestly confused, was it wrong.

"Isabella please do not let yourself be misled you know what is, he is evil pure, and wholly".

I woke up quickly and my breathing was heavy I knew what I did was wrong and the fact that I enjoyed it disgusted me even more tears began to fall from my brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be disgusted Isabella it was natural like breathing" he smirked.

I whipped around Edward was sitting in a darkened corner of my night chamber with only a candle on the night table as a source of light.

"How long have you been watching me" I sniffled.

"A while" he said staring at me with his dead eyes.

"When you stare at me like that it frightens me" I told Edward softly.

"This changes nothing between us" Edward bit out.

The tears came down my face faster than before. Edward tilts his head to the side and looked at me for a moment before huffing.

"Why are you crying Isabella?"

"Because I was bewitched by a demon, you made me dirty" I said brokenly.

"Well to bad" he said angrily "You weren't saying that when you clinged to me in bed" Edward moved from the car to sit on the bed next to me.

"Why" I sobbed, as the tears blurred my vision.

"Stop it Isabella" Edward said putting his hand on my cheek. "I made sure their wasn't that much pain"

"You stole my virginity" I cried. "You ruined me".

Edward smiled a breath-taking smile "Yes I did".

He pulled the cover off my naked body. I tried to move away but, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Now" he whispered in my ear "Let me take you again"

A knock rang through the silent room "Edward, now is not the time for you to be intimate with your pet we are need in the library" Rosalie said in a snide tone.

Edward looked down at me his red eyes "You are a disobedient little animal and I think you need another lesson".

"Please Edward not, again" I said remembering the last time I was disobedient my actions had consequences .

"Good let that be a lesson for you to remember that I will not hesitate to correct you unruly behavior, you humans are like horses wild and full of energy you just need a good master to break your spirit and I will break you Isabella into so many pieces that no one will ever recognize you ever again" He smiled giving me a light peck on my lips.

"Get dressed, my family is calling on me and I want you to make a good impression on my guests".

I bathed and during my bathe Alice came to help me dress for the day.

"Isabella how are you dear?" she questioned.

"As fine as I can be for a girl in my position" I slightly laughed though it sounded slightly hysterical.

"Do we frighten you?" she asked as she brushed my hair.

"At times you all are so different in your way of thinking and your mannerisms that it's hard for me to understand how a sane person would willingly be around you" I explained honestly.

She looked at me her eyes looked sad for a moment but, she hid it well "Come my family awaits" She explained grabbing my hand.

I seen the other humans in the library playing together and gossiping with Rosalie though I could tell it was not by choice.

Edward was in a deep conversation with two blonde headed men I remember one of the as his father.

"Isabella my dear, Hello again" I smiled as I seen Edward's mother approach me.

"My lady" I curtsied.

"Such impeccable manners" She smiled clapping her hands. "You truly are a delight. Alison darling I will escort her this evening attend to your mate".

"But mother-" Alice began.

Esme's red eyes seemed to glow for a minute "My dear I will not repeat myself" and with that Alice looked at me and smiled slightly before walking away.

Esme grabbed my hand softly "Shall we take a turn about the room Isabella?" she asked.

"Okay" I said as I fell into step with her.

"So you are the little one who has bewitched my son" she said softly.

"Bewitched?" I said confused.

"I've noticed a change in him slight as it may be I've noticed" she explained "Come with me onto the balcony".

I nodded as she quickly walked us through the double doors. I looked at the beautiful courtyard bellow me a different one. It was filled with roses of different colors it was truly amazing.

"In awe" she said.

"Yes, it is truly magnificent, though my mother tried to teach me I've never master the art of growing plant life".

"Edward created this beautiful place for his mate" she said a somber look passing over her beautiful features. "I will not play coy with you Isabella I know that my son is turning and I can feel it he is withdrawing from everyone and I will not lose him"

I looked at her slightly confused at her speech, what was she telling me here.

"He finds comfort in you as sadistic as it may be he does and you will entertain him or you will deal with me" her hand tightened around mine I cried out in pain.

"Esme" A voice called out from behind us.

Carlisle and Edward were behind us Edward stared at me with a look at was between anger and disgust.

"We've talked about this Esme, Come Now" Carlisle's voice was absolute.

"Coming dear, remember what we talked about dear" Esme said as she happily pranced away into Carlisle awaiting arms.

I was left alone with Edward on the balcony his facial expression never changed.

"So my mother recruited you in her quest" he said aloud not really to anyone.

"Not by choice" I bent my head down staring at my hand it was turning black and blue.

"In pain, Mon dément little" he said walking up to me grasping my hand surprisingly softly.

"A little" I spoke softly mental drained after all of today's events.

"My pet we did not finish what we started in the room" he smirked.

And with that I cringed.

* * *

**OH SHIT AN UPDATE LOL HELLO EVERYONE GREAT TO BE BACK IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION. I'VE RECENTLY BEEN UPDaTING MY STORY A WHISPERED APOLOGY AND I HAVE A BRAND NEW STORY WHITE LIES AND HEARTS AFLAME THAT I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU ALL TO CHECK OUT. **

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

The emptyniess is my only comfort after years of fighting to keep the darkness at bay I feel that it is coming over me more and more everyday. Watching my siblings with their mates would envoke envious feelings in me if I could feel anything I am hollow empty. I will hold on for her as long as I can my siren.

"Isabella why are you in my private rooms"

I gasped as Edward appeared in front of me I quickly shut the book.

"So I see you found my journal, did you feel pity for me"

"I did and I still do" I explained.

"Really" he said sarcastically.

"I just want to understand you"

"To bad for you you won't live long enough to" He laughed as he lunged for me I screamed.


	6. Inside a mad man

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and Bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark Edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

**! IMPORTANT!**

*****LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY*** *** !SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!******

* **the reference to life-mates, the turning of a person, and the idea of the vampire comes from the author Christine feehan if you haven't read the "Dark series"I suggest that you go to the book store and educate yourself **

**~For anyone who reads the "Dark Series" Dark Storm coming out soon and Dark predetor is the next book out right now~**

also this is to answer some of my reviewers questions

Question 1 :

**Will their be lemons in the future**

Answer:

**Yes, in the future there will be**

Question 2 :

**Are Edward and Bella soulmates?**

Answer:

**Maybe, I'll leave you to decided that.**

Question 3 :

**Am I going to put a chapter up in Edward P.O.V?**

Answer:

**No, Not any time soon because this story is from Bella's point of view I may do some out-takes in his point of view**

Question 4 :

**Has Bella realized Edward can read her mind ?**

Answer:

**No, She hasn't**

Question 5 :

**Will Bella change Edward?**

Answer:

**...**

Question 6 :

**Is the Lifemate an instant thing?**

Answer :

**Yes, It is**

Question 7 :

**If it is why hasn't Edward acknowledged it?**

Answer :

**You'll find out in later chapters**

Question 8 :

**Does Tanya want Edward?**

Answer :

**Yes, She does want him**

Question 9 :

**Is Jacob in the story ?**

Answer :

**Yes, he is**

Question 10

**Do the vampires in this story sleep ?**

Answer:

**Yes they do, If they choose to**

Question 11

**Can the vampires have kids?**

Answer:

**Yes, They can**

Question 12

**Will Isabella escape Edward?**

Answer:

**Don't we all wish we can escape something lol**

* * *

**Let me hear you scream**

.: Chapter 6 :.

Revelation of a broken soul

Edward escorted me through the library his hands on mine felt electric but, I remembered my dream and I quickly shut off the feeling and thought out of my head. I looked at him as he lead me to a comfortable couch he was handsome in a dark and mysterious way underneath it all and I truly felt sorry for him, if what Esme said was true Edward was in danger of becoming the undead. As I was lost in my thoughts Georgina came and sat next to me.

"Hello Isabella" She smiled shyly at me.

"Hello, Georgie how are you" I asked genuinely interest.

"I am well though I am feeling slightly under the weather".

I patted her hand slightly "May I speak frankly with you Georgina" I asked slightly nervous.

"By all means please" she smiled reassuringly.

"How did you come to be in contact with Edward's clan?"

"Family" she correct me "Isabella you must understand even though they may seem different to you they are family and Elezar would be considered the cousin if you will". She studied me slightly "Your nervous are you not of your fate with Master Cullen?"

"I am" I answered honestly, my fear at times over takes my common sense. I was still angry at myself for losing my innocence and the fact that I enjoyed it made me more ashamed of myself. Before I could even speak Tatiana sat down next to me as well.

"Isabella the bell of our little ball" She smiled and it was a kind smile, no malice intended.

"Hi how are you" I said extending out my hand to her.

She gripped it eagerly; my father always said that a firm handshake spoke of good character.

"So how did you come to find yourself in their company?" she asked.

"I was sold in auction by my father to help my family". I spoke openly. At times it made me sad because I missed my dear mother and father.

"My word" Georgina gasped laying her tiny hand on mine as a sign of solidarity.

"Was it wicked, did slave traders bargain for you?" Tatiana asked in excitement.

"That it foul" Carmen said quickly approaching and joining the conversation "Tatiana, for shame what a horrible ordeal to go through for a young woman. It is a good thing the Cullen's graciously extended themselves." She said taking a seat as well.

Extended themselves, what bollocks I was bought and branded like cattle sold for market she must not know them as I have come to know them. Devils in disguise they are.

Edward's head snap so fast to mine it was as if lighting was striking the earth his eyes seemed to glow on mine and I was frightened. He slowly smiled and a guilty blush came over my face as if I was a child who was caught taking treats before dinner. He began chuckling which turned into a full on laugh.

"Shall I ask what's so funny my dear brother is?" Emmett said looking up from his book.

"My dear Isabella I think in another life was a jester" he said moving away from his father and taking a seat by the fire.

"Do tell Edward" Jasper said walking over to Alice and handing her a rose. She smiled a breath taking smile and kissed him slowly on his lips. I averted my eyes it was as if I was intruding in something so personal.

"Nothing brother just an inside joke. He smirked staring at the fire.

For the majority of the evening conversation flowed freely I learned so many things about the Cullen family as Georgina had said. When Edward was a child he was afraid of grass and I found that to be hilarious.

As the evening began to draw to a close Edward held out his hand for me to take and as soon as mine touched his I felt a tingle shoot up my arm that made me quickly snatch it back.

"Now is not the time Isabella, time for bed." He said grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me from the room.

"I quickly waved to Georgina and Tatiana and followed closely behind him.

Edward led me back to my room and quickly throws me on my bed.

"Isabella" he said tusking as he began to take of his shirt. "We did not finish what we started" As he smirked I began to quiver I knew what was to come and there was no way to stop it and a small part of me didn't want it to stop.

Waking up the next morning I felt like jello again a 15 year old girl being ravished by a monster. My dream ran through my head again and I made a vow to myself NOT AGAIN. I quickly bathed and made my way to the kitchen to have a light breakfast and begin my choirs for the day I scrubbed the floors, washed the dishes, and helped prepare breakfast before the humans awoke. When marriage was once a possibility for me my mother would tell me that ladies of good breeding did not arise till noon and had a late breakfast. I smiled remembering my mother

_"Isabella you can always tell a lady by her hands" My mother said as she was sewing my father's trousers._

_"Mother" I said laughing at another silly bit of information my mother assumed that I needed to know._

_"So that is why our house is never clean because you never lifted a finger" My father laughed as he had his head buried in the latest book._

_"Mr. Swan why I never" My mother said apparently affronted but, a giggle broke from her and she began to laugh in earnest._

I smiled at the memory those were the good happy times before the money troubles came.

"Isabella" I looked up as I put the potatoes I was peeling down.

"Jessica, my god are you well?" I said quickly walking up to her but, I stopped. She was in a beautiful gown, her hair was in a beautiful up twist and she had on beautiful jewels.

"You look beautiful" I choked out giving her a hug. We were never that close of friends but, I felt we had solidarity in our situation. "What happened to you once Felix took you away?" I asked.

"He was extremely nice" she said leading me to a table "At first I was frightened of him but, he gained my trust. Every day for hours we would talk he wanted to know of my family, my life outside of the prison that was created for me." She smiled but, it was a sad smiled that made me sad. "Isabella when I first came here I lied" she said staring at her hands.

"About what exactly?" I asked curiously.

"When Edward was questioning me I did have ill feeling towards you because Sir Newton began to show a preference towards you" she said quickly.

"Jessica" I said she stopped me.

"No please, cousin I must get this of my chest. I was upset and bitter since we were young he was my ideal match smart and handsome and of good breading I would be Baroness. Mingling in good society, remember we used to dream of it" she smiled softly.

I smiled slightly "I remember my mother always dreamed that her daughter would be mingling with a duchess, my word she had extravagant fancies." I looked at her diamond earrings shinning in each ear she was stunning, truly. "Cousin what does this have to do with anything"?

"Felix let me go" She said "He was so nice that I wanted to know of him, I was consumed it was so unlike myself that I was ashamed but, he understood and respected my wishes. I told him I wanted to go home and he talked to Edward he was very understanding after making the necessary arrangements he released me Isabella. After all I went through Michael came to me and made me feel safe again. We were married yesterday." She explained.

"But, how you were soiled" I said shaking my head no man of good breeding would take fallen woman.

"We never consummated our relationship. I feel a deep and resounding love for Felix but, he isn't human as you know Isabella and I cannot be what he is so we compromised."

"Does he feel for you as you do for him" I asked.

"I believe so"

"Who was at your wedding?" I asked.

"Well it was in the society papers for weeks and Edward was there with Felix in the back of the church"

"Edward was in attendance?" I asked confused.

"Yes he gave his blessing" she said with a confused look on her face. "Their holding a gathering for me at your old house I wanted to know if you would be there?" she asked a hopeful look on her face.

"Jessica I did not even know you left, this is news to me. I am stunned "I said shaking my head trying to grasp what she was saying. "How did you make Michael Forget?"

"Actually I did not do anything Felix went to go talk to him and poof he forgot like magic" she said as she began hands waving her hands in the air. I laughed at the stupidity.

"Well I must be on my way I just came to extend the invitation to you" she said arising. "Good day Isabella" she said kissing my check.

As she walked out my heart was beating like I was running throw a field of daisies she had the dream every young girl wanted a good standing in society, marriage, and children. I bowed my head and shame as tears began to fall in earnest and ran out of the kitchen.

It seemed like I was running down an endless hallway, twist and turns until I heard voices coming down in front of me and I dashed into the closest room I saw. The door slammed behind me as I entered and I waited on bated breath for someone to grab me but, after a few minutes no one came and I finally took a breathe and gasped as I saw the lite room it was a another library but, this one seemed more private. There were book on the floor and desks, and a couch that had a sheet laying on it. I walked over to the table where I saw a bottle of brandy that was nearly empty. It was amazing, I was in heaven. I began to open the curtains to let the sun shine and again I saw that magnificent garden again. I sighed thinking of what Esme said Edward created this; that evil vile thing created something so beautiful was just unbelievable to me.

I walked to the shelves touching the books and saw one that said Edward in a beautiful script and grabbed it and sat down at the chair and began to read what looked like was a diary.

_April 12th, 1400_

_I was born into endless fighting when I was younger I was told by my mother the story of my uncle slaughtering my grandparents in cold blood which started a never endless war. My father Carlisle is a hard man he does what he must to protect his family and friends and that has come at a price. My mother protects us inside the walls of the castle but, I fear it will be in vain._

_March 23rd, 1409_

_It has been years since I wrote in this old thing and it seems that I am aging at an incredible fast rate. Today I made a garden for my mother, I think she enjoyed it and that makes me smile. Last year I would have died; I entered the woods on a dare by my brother and encountered a vampire. I would never forget its bullet head, sharp talons, rotten teeth, rotted flesh, glowing red dots for eyes. He attacked me and would have killed me if I did not fight back. Foolish as it was I fought back the idea of dying to me seemed insane I wanted to live but, I fought him and nearly lost until my Father and Emmett came to my rescue. Since then I never crossed the borders._

_January 15th, 1523 _

_My sister, mother and father are laughing and I cannot find it in to feel anything. Two years ago my beautiful world of color went black. All I can see is black and gray; I am only a shadow of the man I used to be. I always thought about the vampire that I seen with the glowing red eyes. I learned what happens to a man who gives into the darkness of his soul. _

_August 2nd, 1523 _

_I traveled far these past months killing vampires and fighting men from Aro's army. The constant fighting is tiring. I think during these hard times it has turned me sadistic, I crave the bloodlust that each kills brings it is the only time that I can feel and that frightens me. Even when I have had my fill of numerous women I can feel nothing, their moans and screams of pleasures fall on deaf ears. I look at these pitiful creatures and wonder what it would be like to sink my teeth in their necks and drain them dry but I cannot. The emptiness is my only comfort after years of fighting to keep the darkness at bay I feel that it is coming over me more and more every day. Watching my siblings with their mates would invoke envious feelings in me if I could feel anything I am hollow empty. I will hold on for her as long as I can my siren._

"Isabella why are you in my private rooms"

I gasped as Edward appeared in front of me I quickly shut the book.

"How did you get into the room I am sure that I looked the door." I said stunned as he sat on the couch smiling at me with the crooked smile of his.

"Isabella do you truly believe that a lock can keep me out of any room" He said shaking his head. "Doing a bit of light reading"

I opened my mouth to say something, anything but, nothing came out of my mouth I was stunned.

"So I see you found my journal, did you feel pity for me"

"I did and I still do" I explained.

"Really" he said sarcastically.

"I just want to understand you"

"Too bad for you won't live long enough to" He laughed as he lunged for me I screamed.

He began to laugh uncontrollably as he rolled off of me. I grabbed my chest trying to still my beating heart. "Isabella I do say you are truly a delight to be around."

"Glad that I can amuse you Edward"

Edward stood up fast and lighted me up slowly as well as the chair "Please put my book back and don't come back into this room Isabella" he said softly.

"But," I stuttered out.

"Don't" he all but yelled.

I scurried out of the room but, I had no idea where I was so I stopped and waited for Edward.

"Good little girl, lost are you?" he smirked as he closed the door effectively locking it behind him.

"Yes I am" I said annoyed. I looked at my hands and sighed "why did you not tell me of Jessica's marriage to Sir Newton?"

"Frankly I did not think it mattered." He said like an off handed comment.

I was thoroughly annoyed with him as he began walking "I could have seen my mother and my father, my family" I all but, screamed as tears began to spring in my eyes.

"Stop with the theatrics Isabella since you've been here have you once thought of you cousin" He said standing in front of me "Have you asked where she has been, you saw her get taken away by Felix what he did what I did but, still you said nothing so spare me".

"I hate you" I cried as I feel to the floor.

H bent down in front of me his auburn hair shinning in the sunlight .I stared into his red eyes "I do not care Isabella do you honestly believe that I care about your feelings for me."

"I believe that you care about your family's opinions" I said sniffling.

He looked like he pondered that for a moment. "I used to Isabella a long time ago when I was a young man but, I honestly don't any more."

"I believe that you hide your feelings".

"And why would I do that?" he smirked.

"So no one can see the pain in your eyes that I do" I hiccupped.

Edward stopped and stared at me for a moment sighed and shook his head and grabbed my hand surprisingly with a gentle touch.

"Dear Isabella how do you see me when people I've known for centuries have failed too" he said in almost a dazed like voice. "But, please believe when I say this does not change anything Isabella" he smiled.

I was dazzled by the beauty of it his eyes crinkled in the corner and his eyes seemed so much brighter than it usually was and I was fascinated this Edward seemed alive, beautiful, like he wasn't going to eat me.

"Come with me Isabella to a place that gives me peace of mind."

Edward lead me out to the garden he showed me before but, we kept walking and I saw beautiful cherry blossom trees and tulips of all colors. There was a small waterfall and a long bench that was surrounded by green vines that seemed to make it that much more special I gasped at its beauty.

"Even my family doesn't know about this place" he said a little uncomfortable.

I stared at him puzzled before I could open my mouth to speak he held his hand up "Enough with the questions today Isabella I am tired, please enjoy it" he said moving me to sit on a bench.

"I saw you glance at this book" he said holding it out for me.

"The spirited collection of Marie Shaw" I smiled as I gently touched the cover.

"It was a good book I think you will enjoy it." He said sitting next to me

I eagerly read the book becoming immersed in the character Marie and her life as a southern belle trapped in a marriage she did not want and rescued by a cowboy. For the first time since I arrived at this personal hell I created for myself I felt a moments peace but, with peace it never lasts.

* * *

**So as for my other stories i will be updating but, with college and work can get stressful but, I hope that everyone who reads my stories bares with me and is patient as possible**

**A/N WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID I WAS AFRAID OF GRASS SO I JUST THOUGHT I'D THROW IN MY OWN LITTLE EXPERIENCES **

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

"And who are you" I asked as my heart began to pound in fear.

His hair was wild and his eyes were shinning with something dangerous and I began to step back and tripped over a branch cutting my arm.

"Watch yourself" he laughed.

"Do not touch me" I screamed as I began to run as fast as my legs would take me.

I felt from air from my lungs leave me as I was pulled backwards into a warm chest. " You little one; you're a very bad girl running away during a conversation my what manners you have, Unacceptable my name is Jacob Black and I would think you would be more partial to the man who saved you".

"My dearest apologize but, sir we are no familiar my name is Isabella you may call me by my god given name and not this 'Bella it is indecent" I struggled in his arms.

He laughed and released me as I fell to the floor, I looked up at him and found my self wanting to laugh to for an unknown reason. Suddenly the air became thick with tension and I turned my head slightly to see Edward standing their with his glowing red eyes.

"The prince has left his castle, Bella get behind me." Jacob said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

'Isabella are you acquainted with him?" Edward asked, his tone was dark.

"Do you know him Bella?" Jacob asked me at the same time.

I was confused, flustered and frightened. Before I knew it Jacob pushed me out the way as Edward and Himself began to tear each other apart.


	7. A new form of surrender

_Summary:_the year is 1790 and Bella swan has been sold by her father charlie she is bought and is thrown into a world of a very pale stranger lusts after her will she survive or will it be the worst mistake of her life to give in. Dark Edward Rape AU Cullen Family Also Dark

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

I just mess with the characters

**! IMPORTANT!**

*****LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY*** *** !SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!******

* **the reference to life-mates, the turning of a person, and the idea of the vampire comes from the author Christine feehan if you haven't read the "Dark series"I suggest that you go to the book store and educate yourself **

**~For anyone who reads the "Dark Series" Dark Storm coming out soon and Dark predetor is the next book out right now~**

also this is to answer some of my reviewers questions

Question 1 :

**Will their be lemons in the future**

Answer:

**Yes, maybe even lemonade**

Question 2 :

**Are Edward and Bella soulmates?**

Answer:

**Maybe, I'll leave you to decided that :)**

Question 3 :

**Am I going to put a chapter up in Edward P.O.V?**

Answer:

**No, Not any time soon because this story is from Bella's point of view I may do some out-takes in his point of view**

Question 4 :

**Has Bella realized Edward can read her mind ?**

Answer:

**No, She hasn't**

Question 5 :

**Will Bella change Edward?**

Answer:

**Can a leopard change its spots? **

Question 6 :

**Is the Lifemate an instant thing?**

Answer :

**Yes, It is**

Question 7 :

**If it is why hasn't Edward acknowledged it?**

Answer :

**You'll find out in later chapters**

Question 8 :

**Does Tanya want Edward?**

Answer :

**Yes, She does want him**

Question 9 :

**Is Jacob in the story ?**

Answer :

**Yes, he is**

Question 10

**Do the vampires in this story sleep ?**

Answer:

**Yes they do, If they choose to**

Question 11

**Can the vampires have kids?**

Answer:

**Yes, They can**

Question 12

**Will Isabella escape Edward?**

Answer:

**Don't we all wish we can escape something lol**

* * *

**Let me hear you scream**

.: Chapter 6 :.

A new form of surrender

I've been at peace these last few days the anger that has boiled inside me is now silenced by a thread of happiness that is slowly growing in my soul. Though Edward still torments me every moment that he deems fit but, now I am given a freedom that I never would have dreamed of. Yesterday he took me to the stables where he showed me the horses though they found him frightening and, shied away he let me enjoy myself. There were times when I found myself craving Edward's company, which I found frightening to say the least. I also found that I enjoyed hard work in the kitchen, knowing that I was responsible for the meals that were being consumed gave me a sense of pride that I actually accomplished something meaningful. After prepping dinner I decided to take a bath, I walked into my bed chamber and ran the water till it was just the right amount of heat. I began to undress slowly and stepped into the tub,sliding down and sighing with pleasure.

As I began to scrub myself I felt a chill run down my spine. I felt as though I was being watched, panicking, I looked around the room and in the corner, I saw Edward sitting on a chair with a book in his hand next to the vanity.

"Enjoying yourself Isabella" He smirked .

"You gave me a fright" I exclaimed putting a hand over my wildly beating heart.

I realized that my most intimate areas were exposed to his dark gaze and I tried to exercise some form of modesty but, to no avail.

"Isabella, if I wanted to watch you I would have done so without you ever knowing" He laughed as I continued to try to hide splashing around in the water.

"So why do you disturb me so" Frustration colored my tone as I stared in his red eyes.

"Simply because it is my right to do so" He put the book down on the little vanity table getting out of the chair and walking towards me. I looked at him as he smirked down at me it was unsettling really.

Edward grabbed me, slowly out of the tub, water dripped on the floor. He carried me into the room and laid me down on the large bed. I quickly crawled under the covers to cover my exposed flesh , he laughed at my antics walking slowly toward the end of the bed. Edward stared at me with his lust filled gaze, it finally dawned on me what Edward was about to do.

"You can not, it is indecent to commit such act when the sun is still in the sky" horror filled my voice but, my body acted differently. _Traitor_

Edward began to unbutton his tunic; his muscular chest captured my gaze and I stared wantonly at him. I blush and looked away, modesty winning out over my un-lady like like behavior.

"Do not deny yourself what we obviously both want"

Quicker than humanly possible, Edward was on the bed pinning me down, my hands above my head. " What a interesting situation we find ourselves in _ma petit fou_"

My breath came out in a shallow gasp as he peppered kisses down my neck, his lips searing my skin causing me to arch into him wantonly. He trailed one of his hands down the side of my body whispering in my ear " Je tiens à vous briser Isabella" as he took my pebbled nipple in his mouth.

I gasped "What does that mean" I said breathlessly.

He chuckled darkly to himself "That is for me to know and you never to find out"

Edward grabbed my leg hitching it over his hip, he then kissed me deeply. It was a kiss meant to seer my soul forever marking me, branding me as his property. Edward moved his hand down my chest to my womanhood and began to touch me ever so gently, he played with body as a expert musician would play with his lute. Edward spoke again in french "quelque chose à propos de vous me rend fou". I felt as though I was climbing a mountain; up and up I climbed as if I was reaching something untold, something wonderful. Suddenly a fire ripped through my belly sending the most delicious sensation running through me. Edward captured my cries in his mouth. His hand moved from my special place and he broke our kiss to taste his fingers and the juices that coated them.

I gasped "Your wicked, sir that is extremely perverted let me up"

"How you can still maintain a level of decorum in our current state I find it completely out of place"

I felt the heat finally receding from my body and my breathing return to normal. Before I could even speak again Edward swiftly enter me, I cried out the sensation to overwhelming. Over and over Edward claimed my body, marking me as his own, we fell in to a rhythm as old as time itself all to soon I felt that fire in my belly explode throughout my whole being. Edward groaned then stilled, releasing his seed into me. He slowly detached him self from on top of me rolling to the side pulling me in arms. I felt myself become drowsy as sleep called to me, I felt Edward whisper in my ear " j'espère que vous pouvez réparer mon âme brisée isabella"

~LMHYS~

I awoke sometime later to a cold empty bed, my bones felt like air. I got out of the bed and took another bath. When I emerged I dressed in a simple dress braiding my wet hair. As I walked out the bed chamber and down the hallway I saw young maids snickering at me as I passed, I blushed and sighed. Curse you Edward I thought, he turned me into a fallen woman, shame on him. I decided to go to the stables and look at the horses to clear my head. These gentle beasts always relaxed me. I walked over to a horse that I named lily and began to pet her. She was brown with beautiful red hair. As I stroked her I remembered when my father first taught me how to ride a horse._  
_

_"Isabella, dear come out into the yard please"_

_Mother and I were reading a book by the fire place when she smiled at me, closed her book and followed my father. I got off the floor dusting off my plain brown dress and apron and followed my parents. As I walked out of my little home I saw in my mother holding my fathers arm and a horse by his side._

_"Dear one come, it is time for you to learn how to ride" He smiled stepping away from my mother and walking the horse to me_

_"Do I have to learn to ride side saddle papa?" I asked starting to pout, that was not a real way to ride a horse._

_"No, you will ride a horse like a young man" He laughed lifting me up putting me on the beast._

_"Mr. Swan" My mother laughed patting his arm "Please be careful with our dear one"_

_"You worry to much Mrs. Swan" My father grabbed the reins and walked around the yard with me. I laughed happily as my mother clapped and smiled._

_I was 10 years old when I first learned how to ride a horse. For my eleventh birthday my father bought me a horse that I named Meg. I would ride her all over town, I've never felt so free unfortunately my father had to sell her to pay for our debts._

I blinked, shaking my head as I continued to pet Lily.

"Isabella is the master's pet" A young girl laughed walking inside the barn. I quickly hid inside Lily's pen.

"I heard from a kitchen hand that he does wicked things to her" She whispered in the same breathe then giggled "Can you imagine, I would die"

"She is a heathen to forgo her christian faith for a unmarried man is shameful" Her friend scolded.

I felt my face grow hot and I hung my head in shame, Edward being forward with me was common knowledge in his household and my wantonly behavior as well . "Her parent's must hang their head in shame knowing what has become of their daughter"

"I heard that she was sold because she refused a marriage to a man of high rank" She spoke harshly.

"The nerve of young women these days to refuse such a match, a woman's life is marriage and children to think otherwise is foolish"

I came out of Lily's pen and faced the gossiping hens "Thank you for so eloquently stating my situation" I smiled as tears began to blur my vision.

Both ladies gasped, shock and horror writing over their faces. They quickly ran away from the barn and I stood their as tears flowed heavily down my face. I grabbed a saddle and fitted her with hast, and tore out the stable. I felt myself fun away from the mean spirited gossip; my legs gripping this strong creature on both sides. I closed my eyes and laughed freely. I did not know how long I rode her, but, unfortunately I hit a tree branch and fell off Lily; she continued to gallop in the distance.

I slowly got up off the ground. I looked down at my dirt filled palms and dusted it off on my day dress. I began to walk back in the direction I came from when I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I quickly turned around to confront the offending sound but, I saw nothing. I looked left and right but saw an endless field of green and brown. I began to walk briskly when I heard the sound again. I looked to my left and saw a shadow blur past the trees; frightened I ran as fast as my legs would carry but, the figure ran in front of me and I gasped turning around and running the other way. I twisted my ankle and fell down, I began to crawl forward when I heard the sound of cracking twigs behind me. I turned over, I stood to stand up but, the pain in my ankle stunted me making me rise slowly and hold on to a tree.

"Watch your self, young ladies should not be in the woods" The man smiled, it was feral and wild.

"I fell from my horse" my voice slightly shook as I stared in the wild man's eyes.

"That must have been painful" He laughed as he began to step forward.

"And who are you" My heart began to pound in fear.

His hair was wild and his eyes were shinning with something dangerous and I began to step back wincing as I tripped over a branch cutting my arm.

"Watch yourself" he laughed as he leaned down to help me up.

"Do not touch me" I screamed as I began to try to run but, the pain in my ankle slowed me down.

I felt the air from my lungs leave me as I was pulled backwards into a warm chest. " You little one; you're a very bad girl running away during a conversation my what manners you have, Unacceptable my name is Jacob Black and I would think you would be more partial to the man who saved you".

"Unhand me, sir" I said in my sternest voice but, it came out weak and shaky. He laughed his eyes dancing.

"What is your name , hmm?" He questioned. A large hand smothered the stray hairs that fell from my head. I felt physically sick. Like my whole world was crowded by something foul.

I did not answer him my mother always told me to never talk to people you are not acquainted with.

"You've been around vampire have you not but, you are not one of them strange"

I look at him "How can you tell?" I asked

He sniffed me and laughed " I can always tell. You humans give so much away in your scent"

I gasped as he pressed his nose into my hair.

"Your sir, have no manners" I spat out angrily.

"You wound me with your words, little one" he laughed and twirled me around.

"Put me down" I huffed.

"No" He smiled.

I began to get more agitated and upset.

"My dearest apologies but, please I mean you no harm just unhand me" I cried as I struggled in his arms.

He laughed and released me as I fell to the floor, I looked up at him and found my self wanting to laugh to for an unknown reason. Suddenly the air became thick with tension and I turned my head slightly to see Edward standing their with his glowing red eyes.

"The prince has left his castle, Little one get behind me." Jacob said grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

'Isabella are you acquainted with him?" Edward asked, his tone was dark.

"Do you know him?" Jacob asked me at the same time.

I was confused, flustered and frightened. Before I knew it Jacob pushed me out the way as Edward launched himself at Jacob and they began to tear each other apart. They both went crashing into the trees with a sicking thudding sound. Edward was quickly on his feet, as was Jacob. Both were assessing each others strengths and weakness. I was frightened. I did not notice a large gash on my head as blood began to fall down my face.

"Isabella" Edward yelled before my world went dark.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012 IS GONE AND WERE STILL ALIVE THE MAYAN'S WERE WRONG I WANT TO UPDATE FASTER SO DON'T KILL ME FOR SLOW UPDATES GUYS**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

**"**Are you really that naive to see she is the cause of this problem"

"Edward this can not stand she needs to be talked to or handled."

"Do not lecture me on what I must do leave me"

Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room barely looking at me. I sat in the sitting room my hands in my lap as I looked down. EDward sat down in the chair across from me leaning back and sighing "You are more trouble than you are worth at times Isabella"

My anger boiled as I stared at him "So send me back to my parents"

"I will do just that" he yelled at me, his voice shaking the room.

Edward slammed the door walking out and I slipped down on the floor upset but, this what what I wanted so I wondered why my heart felt heavy


End file.
